Bar Fight
by Spector7
Summary: Ezra left the crew of the Ghost years ago. He has a good life and a good job at Old Jho's. What more could he ask for? But something happens that turns his life upside-down. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the image I used. all rights go to their owners.
1. Bar Fight

**Planet is Lothal. City is capital city. Restaurant is Old Jho's Pitstop. Ezra looks like he does in the cover photo.**

* * *

"Hey!" a large and most likely drunk trandoshan growled. "Refill!"

Ezra groaned inwardly. How many times did he have to remind himself that he was getting payed for this? Ignoring the loud shouting and laughing around him, Ezra weaved his way around the many tables and customers milling around the bar to the table where the trandoshan sat with some of his species. Sighing to himself, he reached for the empty glass. Completely by accident, his arm bumped the customer's shoulder, causing it to knock over one of the full glasses of gin. A hush fell over the crowd.

A snarl on his lips, the Trandoshan rose slowly from his seat to stare at Ezra. Ezra swallowed.

"Kinda clumsy to knock over my friend's drink, wouldn't you agree?" he growled.

Ezra didn't answer. He could sense a growing anger but also a clear fog in the trandosian's mind, signaling that the creature was drunk. That was not good.

"Why did you do it?" he continued.

Ezra bit back a smart reply. In an attempt to pacify the customer, he reached for a towel to wipe up the mess. Before he could take a step, though, a large, scaly arm lashed out and knocked Ezra into a nearby wall. All the customers stopped to look at the oncoming bar fight. Some of them crowded around the two, chanting _fight_ in various languages. This was not good, Ezra knew.

The lumbering Trandoshan stood up from his table and made his way closer to where Ezra lay, his head still spinning. The constant chant continued. The trandoshan grabbed Ezra by the back of his collar and held him only a few inches away from his face. Ezra could smell the beer in his breath. Before anyone could react, the trandoshan slapped Ezra hard, causing his nose to bleed. Satisfied, he dropped the human and turned to face him. "Come on," he taunted. "Fight like a man!"

Ezra closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain and anger threatening to overtake him.

"Too hurt to fight?" the trandoshan taunted.

Ezra felt another wave of anger wash over him, threatening to drown him. He could not let that happen.

"Aww, look," the trandoshan told his friends. "this little boy is too scared to fight back. Should I have mercy?"

A chorus of _no'_ s in different languages arouse.

"When I get done with you, you won't know which end is up," the trandoshan threatened as he took several menacing steps closer.

Ezra continued to squeeze his eyes shut, trying to fight the overwhelming darkness.

Thinking that Ezra was completely unguarded, the trandoshan started to punch him. He was surprised, thought, when a hand caught it in mid swing. Ezra looked up at the shocked faces of the crowd. His eyes were no longer a crystal blue—they were a sickening yellow. The sign of a sith.

Humiliated, the beer taking over all senses, the trandoshan snarled and tried to punch the man once more.

Ezra caught his fist with ease and, letting the Force guide him, pulled it behind his back. The trandoshan snarled in pain and signaled to his partners to give him a hand in the fight. Three large trandosian's—all identical—marched up. They tried to grab Ezra, but the human wriggled out of their grasp and behind a table. Infuriated, one of them made a dive for the other side of the table while the other grabbed their blaster and started to fire shots Ezra. The third helped his boss to his feet. Ezra easily jumped out of the way of the diving trandoshan and managed to dodge the blaster bolts. Only one clipped him on the shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. Distracted by the burn, Ezra did not notice one of the trandosian's sneak up behind him until it was too late. The alien grabbed Ezra by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Instinctively, Ezra tried to gasp but it was cut off by a strangled choke. Just as he thought he heard the fifth bone snap in his neck, a deep rumbling sound came from the in front of Ezra.

"And you thought you could outsmart me?" the leader of the gang of trandosian's Ezra had just angered boomed.

Ezra tried to give a smart-aleck response—his specialty—but the trandoshan holding him captive tightened his grip. Ezra let out a small choked gasp.

The trandoshan laughed. "Not so powerful now, are you boy?"

Ezra could feel anger flooding his senses.

Another laugh as he watched Ezra struggle against the other trandosian's grip. Thirsty for revenge (and possibly for some more Lothalian rum) the leader made his way toward the human, slowly reaching for a dagger hidden on his belt.

Ezra felt a sudden sting on his right arm. That was all the prompt he needed. Using that pain as a power source, he jerked hard on the trandosian's arm, causing the gangster to lose his grip. Taking the alien's obvious surprise to his advantage, he reached for his lightsaber. _Desperate times called for desperate measures._ though he promised himself he would never use his lightsaber in public again, he would prefer to show his Jedi roots rather than die in a bar. in one swift motion, he ignited the white blade and slashed at the leader's arm, cutting in off. A gasp rippled through the crowd.

Ezra flicked off his saber and grabbed the discarded rag. "Why don't you clean up your friend's mess," he suggested as he handed the rag to one of the trandosian's. He didn't dare move.

Ezra slipped out the door and into the streets of Lothal. Settling down on a bench, he looked around to make sure there were no trandoshans, and carefully lifted up his right shirt sleeve. It took some time and hurt like crazy, but he managed to separate skin from fabric. When he did, he let out a groan. The leader trandoshan had managed to cut the lower forearm. The cut was about two inches long, who knew how deep, and bleeding like crazy. _I'll survive till the next payday,_ Ezra thought to himself. That was pretty much all that mattered, anyway.

Very unhappy with his current predicament, he grabbed a torn piece of his clothes and tried to wrap it up. He had just barely managed to wrap it tight enough to stop the bleeding when he heard a gruff voice in front of him, asking him to move.

Ezra looked up, one of the ends of bandage in his teeth. Standing over him was a large and rather intimidating Lasat. Holding his hand was a young…space kitty (Ezra didn't exactly know what species it was. Space kitty seemed most descriptive). The "space kitty" couldn't have been older than five.

"Mind if you move? Me and my friend here was looking for a seat and," the Lasat looked around at all the park benches, "it looks like all the others are taken."

Ezra was about to tell them to get lost when the "space kitty" tugged the lasat's hand.

"I'm tired," she mewed. "Can we sit down, Uncle Zeb?"

Ezra stopped. _Uncle Zeb? Zeb? Was it really…?_ Ezra stood up from his bench. "It's fine, really," he told them. He tucked in the end of his makeshift bandage and turned to go.

Zeb visibly relaxed. He sat down on the bench and lifted the kitten onto his lap.

Ezra couldn't help but smile as he walked into a nearby alley. He was about to sit down when he felt a scaly hand grasp his right arm.

"Going' somewhere?" a deep and rather angry voice asked.

Ezra let out a small yelp of pain as the speaker tightened his grip. "Notthatarmnotthatarmnotthatarm!" Ezra begged as the pain increased. ( **for those of you who can't read it, Ezra is saying "not that arm" several times** )

The speaker, who Ezra quickly identified as one of the trandoshan from the bar, laughed.

Desperate, Ezra held out his other arm. "Please switch."

Seeing no harm, the trandoshan switched arms. Taking advantage, Ezra yanked his arm out of the trandosian's grasp. Angry now, the alien made a lunge for Ezra. With ease, he slipped to the right and delivered a swift kick to the back. The trandoshan growled, getting the attention of his buddies.

"Three to one," Ezra mumbled. "Just my kinda odds."

In perfect sync, the trandoshans lunged for Ezra. At the last possible moment, Ezra grabbed a nearby pole directly above him and swung out of their grasp. He swung back down just in time to see two out of the three turn around and clearly not in the best of moods. One of them punched the wall, causing it to crumble and start to fall. Not wasting a moment, Ezra flipped out of the way of a nearby chunk, jumped up onto another piece and, letting the Force guide him, proceeded to jump up onto the falling pieces. By doing this, he managed to make in to the top of a nearby building. The trandoshans, thinking that he was dead, started to search the rubble for his body.

Ezra grinned and jumped down from the building, landing on his feet. For a second, the trandoshan just stared, shocked. Taking their surprise to his advantage, Ezra delivered a swift kick to the gut of one of the trandoshans and flung the other into a wall, knocking both unconscious.

Just as the human let out a sigh, three stormtroopers noticed the ruckus and went to investigate.

"Stop!" one of them shouted when he saw Ezra.

Ezra grinned.

Before either of them could move, something grabbed one of the three soldiers. The other two looked around for their missing companion, shocked that he had just disappeared. When they did not find him, they turned their blasters toward Ezra. "Hands up!" one of them ordered.

Ezra didn't obey.

Before they could report the rebel activity, the body of the first trooper was thrown down from a building and hit one of the troopers, knocking him unconscious.

Agile and quiet, someone slipped down from the rooftops and landed by Ezra side. Her modified Death Watch armor shone in the setting sun. Two large ears rose from her light brown hair and a long tail slipped down dragging on the ground. Before the remaining trooper could react, Ezra's partner stunned him.

"I wanted to do that," Ezra mumbled as he dragged the bodies behind a dumpster.

His partner smiled. "I know. You snooze you lose."

Ezra glared. "No way I was snoozing."

His partner laughed, her long hair flying in her face temporarily. "Maybe not snoozing, but totally loosing."

Ezra shared the laugh. As the humor disappeared, his mind drifted to Zeb. _Was it really Zeb? Of course, it was. He's one of the last Lasat. But what about the kitten with him? Maybe it was a new crew member. To replace me? No, of course not. How could they replace you? Zeb's probably heartbroken._ Ezra glanced over at his partner. "Are you in my head?" he asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

She smiled. "I won't lie. You needed someone to set you straight. Now go tell Zeb who you _really_ are." She gently shoved him out into the streets, careful not to aggravate his arm.

Ezra sighed, but knew he couldn't argue with his partner. After some hesitation, he set off to find the Lasat.

* * *

Zeb looked around at the different aliens wandering the streets of capital city, suspicious of all of them. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a human.

"Sorry," he apologized, and started to go when the human stood in his way. "I said I'm sorry," he growled, frustrated. He tried to move the other way, but to no avail. The human blocked his way once more. "Let me through!" Zeb shouted.

Ezra didn't move out of the way. He wasn't going to let Zeb go that easy.

Zeb turned to the "space kitty" next to him. "Go back to the _Ghost_ ," he told her.

She nodded and ran into the fields.

 _That isn't good_ , Ezra thought. Before he could say anything, Zeb grabbed his neck.

"Why didn't you get out of my way?" Zeb growled.

Ezra tried to answer, but Zeb's grip tightened. This wasn't good. Thinking fast, he managed to whisper one word: "Zeb."

Zeb growled in frustration. "How do you know my name!?" he shouted.

Ezra managed to whisper one more word: "Ezra."

Zeb dropped Ezra surprised at hearing that name.

Ezra coughed, trying to recover from the Lasat's iron grasp. His arm hurt worse than before.

"How—how did you know Ezra?" Zeb asked in a quiet tone.

Another cough. "I ( _cough_ ) am ( _cough_ _cough_ ) Ezra ( _cough_ )."

For a long minute, Zeb just stared, trying to comprehend what Ezra had just said. Then, without warning, he grabbed the human by his arms and pulled him up into a warm embrace.

"NOT THAT ARM!" Ezra shouted, frustration and pain taking over.

Zeb stopped and stared, shocked by the outburst.

Ezra gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, Zeb."

Zeb laughed. "Don't worry about it. Good to have you back, ki— "he stopped and looked Ezra over. He was as tall as Zeb, his tangled blue hair pulled back and bangs hanging down on either side. "Not much of kid, are you?" Zeb realized.

Ezra looked at himself and shrugged. "I guess you could just call me Ezra."

Zeb smiled. "Good to have you back, Ezra."

Ezra smiled. "Good to be back."

* * *

 **Awww! (sniff) I think I'm gonna cry! That's sooo cute! Anyway, back on topic: this is just a one-shot, but I REALLY want to hear from you! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT MY NEXT ONE-SHOT TO BE ABOUT! It can be ANYTHING Star Wars rebels related!**

 **Please tell me!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	2. Help Me pt 1

**You ask, I deliver! Gen Heart asked for more, so I didn't want to keep anyone in suspense. If you enjoy this one-shot, thank Gen Heart! Sorry about any grammar mistakes! I am pretty tired and will try to fix them all! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Watch where you're going!" someone yelled as Zeb brushed the human's shoulder.

The Lasat just ignored him.

Zeb walked into the crowded bar known as Old Jho's. His nose twitched at the many different smells—not all of them pleasant—that filled the room. _Yuck,_ he thought. _How can Ezra stand working in this place?_ Trying to ignore the shouts from a brawl in the corner, the Lasat sat down at a table and searched the room for Ezra. _Where on Lothal was the little Lothrat?_ Shouts and curses brought his attention back to the brawl. He tried to ignore the noise they were creating when his sensitive ears picked up a familiar noise: Ezra's voice. Curious now, he stood up and made his way through the crowd to get a better look. His heart stopped. There, in between a Wookie and a trandoshan, was the person he was looking for—Ezra Bridger.

Ezra was trying to stop the fight that had ensued, talking a mile a minute, and was completely unaware of the Wookie raising his fist.

Zeb watched the next few moments-as if in slow motion—with horror on his voice.

The Wookie raised his fist and struck Ezra hard on the head, sending him flying into one of the nearby tables. Not waiting for the human to get up, the creature lumbered over to where he lay and picked him up by his arm, throwing him through the open doors and out into the street. Convinced that the human wasn't coming back to interrupt his fight, he turned to the trandoshan.

Everyone stopped when they heard a crash, followed by a scream.

* * *

"Where's Zeb?" Kanan asked Hera as the twi'lekk passed by.

Hera shrugged. "I think he took the _Phantom_ off-world to get out of scrubbing the _Ghost_ like Sabine is doing."

Kanan's face turned from annoyance to shock. "B-but," he stuttered, "Sabine has Jedi training!"

Hera ignored the Jedi's anger. "And the _Ghost_ has to be clean for Commander Seppa. He's coming today and I want _everything_ to be perfect."

Kanan sighed. Ever since Hera had found out that a famous Rebel commander, Commander Seppa, was coming to visit the Rebel's secret base she had made it her life-long mission to make sure that every inch of Attalon was sparkling. And she wasn't afraid to ask for help.

* * *

Zeb rushed outside the bar. He searched the streets for something—anything—that told him Ezra was okay. He found that something, but it didn't help his worry. A crowd was formed around a large imperial transport. Heart racing, Zeb made his way towards the commotion. He pushed through the crowd and only stopped when two stormtroopers pushed him back a few feet. The Lasat looked over their shoulder and his heart stopped.

The Imperial transport was dented and on its side, looking like it had swerved to miss something. Lying next to it, unmoving, was Ezra.

Kanan shoved another crate onto a large stack of identical supplies. He paused to wipe the sweat off his brow. His heart sank when he heard a familiar voice.

"No, no, no! This is the _rations_ section. Why did you put a crate full of weapons here?"

Kanan suppressed a groan as he turned to look at the source of the chastising: AP-5. The inventory droid was waving his arms in the air angrily as he blurted insults about not being organized and how Hera was going to be angry. "Your starting to be just as bad as that Bridger boy."

Kanan stopped at Ezra's name. he turned to face the droid, anger welling up inside him. "What did you just say?" the Jedi asked, his voice icy.

"I said you are just as disorganized as that Bridger boy. Though unlike him, you actually have a purpose here."

Kanan slammed the droid into one of the crates with the Force and held him there. "Are you saying that Ezra was USELESS?!"

* * *

Zeb shoved passed the two troopers that held him back and kneeled next to Ezra, gently feeling for a pulse. His breathing quickened when he found none. The Lasat gently slid his hand underneath Ezra's head and slid his other hand under the human's legs, gently lifting him off the durocrete road. _This couldn't be happening,_ he thought again and again.

Zeb ran into an ally and gently set Ezra down, safely away from any drunken aliens or angry Imperials. He checked for a pulse once more. _Nothing._

"Karrabast, Kid!" he yelled. "Don't you dare die!"

Nothing. Ezra lay on the durocrete, pale and lifeless.

Unconsciously, Zeb started talking. He wasn't sure if it was to Ezra or to himself, but he started talking about when they first met. He told Ezra about how he wanted to chuck the boy out the airlock, about how he used to tease him about being a Jedi, and about how much everyone missed him at the Rebellion. "The crew's just not the same without you, Ezra," he told the human. "I don't know why you left, but we would do anything to get you back." the warrior wiped away a tear. "Come on, Kid," he continued. "I know your strong. You won't go down without a fight. Why would you give up after being run over by an Imperial transport?" he laughed as he thought about Ezra scaring everyone with his tales about getting run over by a hoverbus. "Please don't give up now."

* * *

Darkness. That was all Ezra was aware of, currently. One moment he saw an Imperial vehicle screaming towards him, the next he was plunged into cold, both physical and mental. He felt something wet brush against his ankles and looked down. Water filled the empty space, up to his ankles and quickly rising. In a few minutes, it would be up to his waist, Ezra knew. That wasn't good.

Ezra tried to move his feet, but they felt like they were glued to the ground. Also, not good. He heard a roar and turned to the source. A large crack had opened and water was pouring through. Really not good. It only took a few seconds for the water to rise up to his shoulders. Ezra's breathing increased, as the cold liquid lapped against his neck. The human held his breath as a wave washed over him, and gasped for air when it receded. Another wave came, this one not leaving and submerging Ezra completely. He desperately tried to hold his breath as his lungs screamed for air. As he started to get dizzy, he heard a voice speaking to him. It sounded like Zeb.

"I know your strong. You won't go down with a fight. Why would you give up after being run over by an Imperial transport?"

Ezra wanted to scream out, telling Zeb that he wasn't dead. Black spots filled his vision as he started to passed out.

 _Sleep,_ someone whispered. Ezra recognized it. His Shadow. The same shadow that had followed him all his life. Someone who was always whispering in his ear, telling him what to do. _Go to sleep, my little one. Go to sleep._

Ezra passed out.

* * *

"Ezra," Zeb begged. "Please don't give up!"

Ezra didn't answer.

The Lasat checked one more time for a pulse, but to no avail. Defeated, he sat back on his haunches.

A cough.

Zeb's ear perked at the weak sound. Carefully, he leaned closer to Ezra's limp body.

Another cough, this one shaking the human's thin frame.

The Lasat inhaled sharply. _Was he…_

Ezra fell into a coughing fit, trying desperately to regain his breath. His head hurt, his chest hurt, and he had no idea where he was. Blue eyes fluttered open as he gasped for air.

"Hey, kid?" Zeb gently supported Ezra's head. "You okay?"

Ezra glared. "What do you— "he began, but started to cough more.

The Lasat smiled. Gently, he lifted the human from the durocrete.

Ezra's eyes widened. "What… _cough cough…_ are you… _cough…_ doing?!" He struggled weakly, but Zeb didn't loosen his grasp. "Where…are we… _cough…_ going?"

The Lasat smiled. "I'm taking you to a Medcenter. You need help, Kid."

Ezra struggled a bit more before going limp. "I'm not a kid anymore," he told the Lasat. "I can take care of myself."

Zeb barked a laugh as he made his way towards the Phantom. "Yea, right."

* * *

"KANAN JARRUS, WHAT IN THE GALAXY ARE YOU DOING TO OUR INVENTORY DROID?!"

Kanan winced when he heard Hera's yelling. Reluctantly, he retracted his Force-grip on AP-5.

The droid grumbled something about anger issues as he walked away.

Hera stomped up to where the Jedi stood, slightly awkward. "What was that?!" she demanded. Her yelling caught others' attention.

Kanan put his hands up, protectively. "Whoa, Hera. Are you actually angry at _me?"_ the Jedi put on his most charming smile.

Hera didn't buy it. She tossed a data pad in his hands. "I want all of these crates organized by tonight." She pointed to the highlighted crates on the data pad. "Commander Seppa is coming early next morning and I want _everything_ to be perfect!" she stomped off.

* * *

Zeb gently lay Ezra in the _Phantom_ and moved to prep the engines.

Ezra watched him from the floor. "Where are we going?" he asked after a while, wincing at his own hoarse voice.

Zeb didn't look up. "I'm taking you _back_ to the Rebellion," he told the human.

Ezra stiffened. "Why there?" he asked.

The Lasat let out a laugh. "Because," he told the human, "it has a trustworthy Medcenter. You don't want to get caught by the Empire, do you?"

"Well no, but— "

"Then keep quiet. We should be there first thing next morning."

* * *

 **Yes, guilty as charged. I did set that up! It is pretty darn obvious that Zeb and Ezra are going to land at the same time as Commander Seppa comes to visit. Sorry this is in two parts, but I wanted to keep everyone interested. Stay tuned!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! You will not believe how much I enjoy it when you review! Let me know what you want my next one-shot to be!**

 **Reviews + followers/favorites = faster posts!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	3. Help Me pt 2

_Thump._ Zeb was dimly aware of the noise. He rolled over on his mat to try to block out the sound. _Thump thump thump._ He groaned and threw a pillow over his head. _THUMP THUMP THUMP._ The noise only got louder. Furious now, he sat up and looked around the interior of the _Phantom_. Sitting next to him, back turned, was Ezra.

"Keep the noise down," Zeb growled.

Ezra didn't answer. He didn't even move.

"Hey, Kid!" he practically yelled. "I'm talking to you!"

Slowly, Ezra stood up and turned to face the Lasat. His lightsaber was ignited. A blood red blade protruding out of the thin hilt. His eyes were open. Yellow. The eyes of a sith.

Zeb took a step back, hitting the wall behind him. "Ezra," he carefully began, "what are you doing?"

Ezra didn't answer. Instead, he raised his blade up, ready to strike.

"Kid!" Zeb shouted. "This is not funny! Snap out of it!"

The blade came down, killing Zeb.

* * *

"ZEB!" Ezra shouted in fear before sitting up from his mat. His breathing was uneven and he was soaked with sweat. He looked around, desperately trying to find his fellow crewmate. It made him feel better when he heard snoring net to him. It was Zeb and he was very alive. Ezra let out a sigh of relief and flopped back down on his mat, trying to get some sleep. It didn't take long for him to drift off.

* * *

Ezra slowly opened his eyes when he felt something hard jab his ribs.

"Hey," a gruff voice shouted. "We don't let street rats like you sleep on the steps of the Jedi Temple."

 _Jedi Temple?_ Ezra wondered. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. His stomach sank when he realized that he was no longer in the _Phantom_. He was on the busy planet Courasaunt.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a calm and familiar voice asked.

Ezra gasped. Standing on the steps, in some sort of weird robe/tunic thing, was Kanan.

The gruff human ho had awakened him grabbed Ezra by the hair and roughly dragged him to his feet. "I found this rat sleeping on the steps again," he told Kanan.

Ezra bit back a cry of pain as the man yanked on his hair once more.

Kanan looked over Ezra, then shook his head. "I don't know him."

Ezra was shocked. "What?! Kanan?!"

The human yanked on Ezra's hair again. "Quiet, rat! That's Master Jarrus to you!"

Kanan turned to leave. "Do with him what you wish. Just don't let him disturb my Padawan's training."

* * *

Ezra was shocked. _What was he saying? Did he have a new Padawan? What about the crew?_ He closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to overflow.

When he opened them, he was once more on the Phantom. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He tried to fall back asleep, but each time he would have a nightmare. Finally, he settled with some meditation. As much as he hated it, he often fell asleep while trying to meditate. Maybe it would have the same affect?

Ezra sat down on his mat, did his best to tune out Zeb's snoring, and let his eyes drift shut. His mind soon started to wander, touching the heart of each star they passed. It was an odd feeling to touch a star. It made Ezra be filled with energy. In time, Ezra felt something else reach out to him through the Force. It wasn't helpless like a star, and a definite connection to the Force could be felt. Ezra dove deeper, trying to identify the presence.

A vision filled his mind. It took place in a small, mostly empty room. No posters littered the walls, no objects lay on the floor, and no other presence could be felt. In the center of the room sat a man, cross-legged. He had a slightly trimmed brown beard and a shield covering his eyes. _Kanan._

Kanan reached out through the Force, trying to touch the presence that had brushed his mind. It didn't take him long to recognize the strong Force-signature of Ezra. Something had changed, though. where the happy, witty, young mind of Ezra once was, a darker, older, more mature mind lay. As Kanan dove deeper into the presence, he could feel cold hints of the Dark Side lurking in shadowy corners. What bothered the Jedi most, though, was the constant pain that created a haze.

Ezra's eyes shot open and he stumbled backward. _Was that really…_

 _Kanan?_ He asked through the Force.

There was a pause, then the unmistakable voice of his master echoing through his head. _Ezra? Is that really you?_

Ezra broke into a smile. _Yes, master,_ he told Kanan. _It's me._

 _I can't believe your alive!_

 _Ditto on that!_

 _Ditto?_

 _Yea. Same. You know, like…never mind. How's Sabine?_

 _She's progressing in her training. She has nearly caught up with Robin._

 _Robin? Who's Robin?_

 _He's one of my new apprentices I promised to train since you left. He and Sabine are proving to be great Jedi someday._

 _Oh._

 _Oh? Is something wrong?_

 _Does Sabine miss me?_

 _Yes, Ezra. Of course, she does! Everyone does. Do you think we would just forget about you?_

 _Yes._

A pause. Then, _well your wrong. Are you okay? I sense pain._

 _Yea, I'm fine._

 _Ezra…?_

 _What?_

 _Your lying, aren't you?_

 _No. well…kinda…_

 _Ezra…_

 _What?_

 _Wait. Why do I sense the Dark Side?_

 _Uh…no reason!_

 _What do you mean, no reason? Are you using it?_

 _Kinda…_

 _Ezra!_

 _What?_

 _You can't use the Dark Side! only a Sith does that! You aren't a sith, are you?_

 _No…but—_

 _You can't use it!_

 _But I've gotten more powerful! I can help more people!_

 _You'll only hurt them! The Dark Side will consume you._

 _But I've been using it for five years and I'm not a sith!_

 _Are you a Jedi then?_

 _…_

 _Ezra?_

…

 _Ezra?_

Ezra broke the connection. He knew Kanan was right. He gave up his place as a Padawan for the Dark Side. but it had helped him! Why couldn't his old master see that? He had grown so powerful that even the Empire couldn't stop him. He could help more people. He wasn't a sith. He wasn't a Jedi, either. Sighing, Ezra reached into his bag to pull out an item. A familiar red glow filled the _Phantom_. Gently, Ezra cradled it in his hands. He closed his eyes. It started to glow brighter.

Ezra focused as he dove deeper into the Sith Holocron.

* * *

 **I know. Some of you are throwing your computer at the wall and some of you are crazy happy about the cliffhanger. For those of you throwing things: sorry! For those of you in laughing fits: your welcome!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	4. Help Me pt 3

**And we're back with another chapter thanks for all your enthusiasm, guys! It's really helped!**

 _ **Guest**_ **, I think Ezra picked up the word ditto because there were a lot of humans visiting Old Jho's and naturally they used the word ditto. It's just something you learn as you go.**

* * *

"Kanan?" Hera shouted from the command room of Chopper Base. "Have you seen Chopper anywhere?"

"No," Kanan shouted back. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Will you two stop shouting?" Sabine shouted from the entrance of the Ghost.

Worry began to twist Hera's stomach. She needed Chopper to fix a malfunctioning control panel. And with Commander Seppa on his way…

* * *

Zeb yawned and stretched, rubbing his sore muscles. He started to sit up, but something bumped his head. Wincing, he looked up…to see a floating medkit. Shocked, he looked around the interior of the Phantom II to find various loose items floating around, all orbiting— "Ezra?!" Zeb gasped. Ezra sat, cross-legged, meditating on his mat. For the first few minutes, Zeb just watched in pure amazement, occasionally having to dodge a floating nutrients bar or other object. Eventually, he settled in the pilot's seat. They were nearing Attalon, he knew. He gently eased the ship out of hyperspace. That was when he heard Ezra's scream.

* * *

Hera searched the whole base for Chopper, but to no avail. She was starting to feel worried.

"General Synduly?" one of the mechanics called from the communications area.

Hera turned, her lekku twitching in irritation.

"It's Commander Seppa. He's on the comm."

Hera rushed over and snatched the commlink from his hand.

After a brief exchange, the twi'lekk set the comm down, her face drained of color.

"General?" the mechanic asked. "Are you okay?"

Hera shook his head. "The commander will be here in about five minutes."

* * *

Zeb jumped out of his seat, hand on his bow-rifle, and rushed to find the problem. His heart sank when he got a clear look: Chopper had apparently snuck onto the Phantom II and had taken the liberty to greet Ezra. He accidently scared the human and the droid's head had fallen off, hitting Ezra's foot. Chopper blindly waved his arms and cursed Ezra for knocking his head off. Ezra, on the other hand, had managed to hold back his screams and did his best to hid the pain. An occasional whimper escaped his lips.

" _Big baby,_ " Chopper beeped.

Zeb bent over to lift Chopper's head up and tossed it to the side.

Chopper beeped his complaints and attempted to reattach his head.

"You okay, Kid?" Zeb asked with obvious concern.

Ezra nodded. "I'll live."

Chopper beeped a smart reply.

"No, Chopper," Ezra confirmed with a smile. "You won't die."

* * *

A large Imperial starship landed on the platform near the Ghost. Hera caught her breath. _Captain Seppa._ A tall, muscular officer in a tattered Imperial uniform strode out of the ship, flanked by others in the same sort of attire.

"Commander," Hera greeted. "I am Captain Synduly, also known as Phoenix leader. It is an honor— "

Seppa dismissed her with a wave of his hand and strode over to where Kanan stood, leaning against a wall. "Master Jedi, I presume? I have heard so much of your endeavors. It is an absolute honor to finally meet you face to face. An honor that I possibly do not deserve. I believe Captain Synduly promised that you would give me a tour of the base. Is this correct?"

Kanan stiffened.

He was about to answer when Hera interrupted. "Yes, you are correct. Kanan would _love_ to give you a tour, wouldn't you, Kanan?"

Kanan stifled a groan, but nodded. "This way, Commander," he told Seppa, a hint of unfriendliness in his voice.

All formalities were stopped when a ship landed near. The Phantom II, Kanan recognized. The door slid open and Zeb slipped out, closing it behind him.

"Hera?" Zeb started. "Can I talk to you for a minute? _In private_?"

Hera nodded, and Zeb pulled her inside the Phantom II.

"Were we going to start the tour?" Seppa asked in a haughty tone.

Kanan sighed, but led him in the direction of the communications center.

* * *

"Hera…can't…breath…" Ezra choked as Hera nearly strangled him in a hug.

The twi'lekk loosened her grip, letting Ezra gasped for air. She looked her crewmate—her son—in the eyes. She didn't notice the unnatural yellow irises, nor the many scars that littered his face. All she saw was a little boy trapped in a man's body. She saw someone who was starving for love and belonging. She saw her little Ezzie.

Her attention quickly turned to his usually blue hair that was stained with red. Frowning, she brushed his forehead—drawing a hiss of pain—and pulled back when she felt something warm and sticky stain her hand. Blood. "Ezra," she slowly began, "when was the last time you went to a Medcenter?"

* * *

Kanan couldn't help but tune out as Commander Seppa droned on and on about improvements and safety regulations they could use for Chopper Base. He was starting to sound like an Imperial officer. Made sense, considering he had joined the Rebellion after leaving the Empire.

"Where is Phoenix leader?" Seppa asked, breaking through Kanan's thoughts.

Kanan shrugged. "I think I saw her in the Phantom II."

"The Phantom II?" he asked.

Kanan nodded. "I'll go get her for you."

"I give you permission," Seppa acknowledged.

Kanan just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"YOU GOT RUN OVER BY AN IMPERIAL TRANSPORT?!" Hera shouted, causing Ezra and Zeb to flinch.

Ezra nodded. "I'm fine, really. It didn't hurt—that much."

Hera stared in disbelief. She felt bad—almost guilty—for not preventing such an accident. She drew him in a tight embrace, hot tears staining her cheek. "Don't ever do that again," she whispered.

Ezra nodded.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hera let her son go.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later…**

"Ow!" Ezra exclaimed as Hera tried to rid his large gash of all infection.

Hora stopped to glare at him. "If it hurts that much I could get a medroid— "

"NO! I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," Ezra assured her, remembering the traumatic experience when he got poisoned by a medoid. He still hadn't gotten over it. "Ow!"

"Stop saying 'ow' if it doesn't hurt."

"It wouldn't hurt if you weren't messing with it."

"It will hurt a lot more if don't mess with it and it gets infected."

Ezra stopped, admitting defeat.

Kanan searched the Phantom II, coming up with only Zeb's bo-rifle. Disappointed, he headed to the Medcenter where Hera usually stayed, helping the Rebellion's doctor.

"Ow!" Ezra yelped once more.

Hera stopped, temporarily losing her temper. "Ezra, I swear that if you say 'ow' one more time, I will— "she paused when the door opened.

Standing there, staring at the two, was Kanan.

"Kanan, I can explain," Hera assured him. Even though the Jedi was blind, he was good at sensing his surroundings. He was even better at expressing his shock.

Ezra slipped off the table and headed for the door. "I think that helped. Gotta go. Thanks Hera!" he yelled before leaving.

Kanan turned to follow, shouting for Ezra to wait, but he didn't slow his pace. Soon he was far away from the others.

* * *

Ezra stopped to catch his breath, leaning heavily on a large tree-like structure. Everything hurt. His body was screaming out for rest. He finally agreed, collapsing heavily in the dirt.

"Why did you leave?" a calm voice asked.

Ezra whirled around to see Kanan standing in front of him. He turned to go, but a strong hand caught him on his shoulder. He tried to pull away, but Kanan's grip wouldn't let him. _Probably the Force,_ Ezra thought sourly.

"Why did you leave?" Kanan repeated.

Ezra shrugged. "I guess I don't belong there, anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"They are all fighting for some cause. They are all fighting for something they care about, and I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I gave that up a long time ago. Ever since I left."

Kanan moved next to his Padawan and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "You can't earn a place in the Rebellion," Kanan explained. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here." There was a pause, then Kanan felt Ezra's head rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Kanan smiled.

They might have stayed like that and had some serious bonding time if Kanan hadn't heard the sound of a speeder come up behind him. A familiar voice began to speak.

"Master Jedi?" Commander Seppa called from the speeder. "Is this where the Phantom II is?"

Kanan suppressed a groan. "No, sir. I was just talking to my Padawan."

Seppa's face broke into a big grin. He quickly walked up to where they were standing, rudely shoved Kanan aside, and held out a hand to Ezra. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Padawan!"

For a stunned second, Ezra just stared at the hand. "It's nice to see you too," he finally answered.

"Forgive me of my enthusiasm. I have heard so much about the young Padawan, Ezra Bridger." He paused, taking in how tall Ezra had grown. "Not so young anymore, are we?" he said to himself. "Perhaps we could talk more privately, Master Padawan?"

Ezra glanced at Kanan, who gave a sharp nod. Suppressing a moan, he agreed.

* * *

"You do not know how wonderful this meeting is," Seppa told Ezra as they sat in the spare room Hera had on the Ghost. "Practically the whole galaxy knows of your power. Have you ever wanted more of it?"

Ezra shrugged. "Who doesn't?"

Seppa smiled. "You do know that I command a much larger fleet of ships, correct?"

Ezra nodded.

"Then perhaps you know that we are in need of a leader; someone powerful and brave enough to led us against the Empire. Someone strong enough to crush any signs of rebellion."

Ezra nodded again.

"Imagine," Seppa continued, "You could have power over millions of people, ruling with an iron fist. You could be feared by all of the Empire. You could crush all those who dare get in your way. You, Ezra Bridger, could save your life and the lives of your friends. You could be a hero." H estopped to catch his breath. Finally, "Do you wish to gain that power?"

Ezra hesitated. It all sounded perfect. Then something Kanan had told him came to mind: " _Power is the way to the dark side. It will corrupt all those who take it."_ Ezra shook his head. "I don't think that's what I'm looking for. Thanks for the offer." He looked at Seppa's empty mug. "Can I take that for you?" he asked.

Seppa nodded, and Ezra grabbed the mug and turned to leave. He did not see the ex-Imperial pull his blaster out of its holster, nor did Ezra see him pull the trigger.

* * *

 **Everyone knows the drill: PLEASE REVIEW! You all have done great and I LOVE to read them!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	5. Help Me pt 4

Ezra managed to dodge the first two blaster bolts Seppa shot at him and the third clipped him on the shoulder just as he took cover behind a table. The shooting stopped. Terrified, he pressed himself closer to the table, careful not to make a sound. His own breathing sounded so loud to his ears. He heard footsteps echoing off the walls as Seppa searched for his target.

"Come out, Ezra Bridger," the commander said in a sly voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can't we just talk? Like civil people?" The footsteps drew closer, stopping in front of the table.

Ezra could hear his heart beating in his ears. His hand slipped down to rest on his Lightsaber.

"Please, let's be honest. We all know that the Rebellion would not let a sith into their ranks."

Ezra caught his reflation in an old mirror and his heart sank. Yellow eyes stared back at him. Sometimes, if he did something good, they would turn back to their natural blue. Never had they disappeared completely. They were a constant reminder of what he did to the crew of the Ghost. Of his betrayal.

Seppa smiled when he caught Ezra's reflection in the same mirror. The child was smart. He would serve to be a good apprentice to the Emperor. "Why do you even try to earn their respect. Why don't you just go back to where you belong?"

The footsteps drew closer, circling around the table. Ezra unclipped his lightsaber, fingering the button to ignite the blade.

"Don't you still wish you belonged somewhere? Regret throwing away your friends' trust for the power of the Dark Side?"

Ezra's hand faltered as slow realization of his words sunk in. Memories of his service to the Empire flooded his senses. Kanan's shock, Hera's pain, Sabine's grief, Zeb's anger—it all came rushing back. All the things he had tried to forget about.

Taking the distraction to his advantage, Seppa aimed his blaster at Ezra and shot.

* * *

Hera was about to see how Commander Seppa and Ezra were doing when she heard shooting. Not missing a beat, she ran to the spare room and opened the door. Her heart caught in her chest. Furniture was overturned and the mirror was shattered. Blaster burns could be found on the walls, mixing with spatters of blood. What caught her eyes, though, was Ezra. He was standing, leaning heavily on one of the burned walls. He was clutching his midsection, his face twisted in pain. Blood was soaking through his shirt.

He saw Hera and managed a small smile. "I was just about to get you," he told her. His voice was strained.

Hera rushed over to help her son sit down. "What happened?" she asked while trying to pry Ezra's arm from his wound.

Ezra let out a small gasp of pain. "Seppa is Imperial. I think he's working for the Emperor himself. You have to find him. You have to— "he was cut off by another wave of pain.

Hera gently put a finger to his lips. "We'll take care of Seppa. What about you? What happened?"

"That back-stabbing Imperial used me for target practice," he growled.

"Looks like he was a pretty good shot," Hera grimaced when she noticed the blood seeping from Ezra's wound.

Ezra nodded, then tried to stand up.

Hera gently pushed him back to the ground. "And where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Back to the Phantom II…?" he cautiously stated.

Hera shook her head. "Correction: Straight to the Medcenter."

"But Hera— "

"No complaints."

"I wasn't going to complain. I just was going to ask if we could skip the Medroid."

Hera laughed. "No medroid," she agreed. The twi'lekk slipped a hand under Ezra's shoulder and helped him to his feet.

* * *

"Hera?" Kanan yelled.

"In the medbay!" Hera yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Sabine yelled from her room.

Kanan's heart stopped. _The medbay?_ That wasn't good. He rushed to Hera's location, running into only a few walls and tripping over Chopper once.

* * *

"Ow!" Ezra yelped. "That hurts!"

Hera ignored her patient's complaints and continued wrapping his wound.

Kanan rushed in, stopping at the entrance.

Hera stood to greet him. "Why did you get here so quickly?"

"I thought you were hurt or something," he admitted.

Hera laughed nervously. "I'm fine, Kanan," she assured him.

"Then why do I sense pain? And coming from…" his face went pale when he realized the source. "Is Ezra okay?" he asked, barely able to contain his fear.

Hera grimaced. "He's fine," she lied. "Just got a little cut. Now you need to finish training Robin." She shooed him out of the med bay. The doors slid loosed and she relaxed.

"Who's Robin?" Ezra's voice broke through her thoughts.

Hera walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's a boy Kanan found on a Star Destroyer. He was the Grand Inquisitor's apprentice. We couldn't just leave him, so we took him with us. He's been training as Kanan's apprentice for a while, now."

Guilt flooded Ezra's mind as images of his old apprentice appeared. The same apprentice he got separated from. The same apprentice that got trapped on a crashing Star Destroyer. "To replace me?" his thin voice finally asked.

"No, honey," she assured him, slipping a hand around his shoulders. "We could never replace you."

Ezra sighed, but leaned into her embrace. A single tear slipped out of his eye.

* * *

 _Metal creaked and sparked as the Star Destroyer slowly lost its power and began plummeting to the ground below. On the ship, four warriors stood. Two masters, two Padawans. Two were on the light side, two had devoted themselves to the darkness._

 _"Keep him busy!" Kanan yelled to Sabine before blocking another attack from his former apprentice, Ezra. Red clashed with blue as both struggled under the pressure._

 _Sabine nodded and blocked another attack from Ezra's apprentice, Robin. Carefully, she guided him away from the others and near the docking bay._

 _"Why did you leave?" Kanan demanded._

 _Ezra laughed—a cold, heartless sound. "Why do you think? The Dark Side is more powerful than the Light. Darkness has no limits. It consumes everyone who dares gets in its way, like you."_

 _Kanan shook his head. "This isn't you, Ezra," he insisted._

 _"That isn't my name!" Ezra shouted back and shoved Kanan into a wall with surprising power. Not waiting for his former master to recover, Ezra jumped over a twisted piece of metal and tried to slice Kanan in half._

 _Kanan recovered just in time to block the strike._

* * *

 _Sabine swung her Darksaber at Robin. The red-haired boy ducked just in time and moved to block another attack._

 _"Why do you call that Inquisitor your master?" Sabine asked as the two struggled._

 _Robin retracted his saber and tried once more to attack. "That's the Grand Inquisitor to you," he corrected. "I call him master because he has taught me so many things. He's helped me become stronger."_

 _"That can't be the only reason," Sabine conceded._

 _Robin stopped attacking and deactivated his lightsaber. "Your right," he told her. "That's not the only reason."_

 _Sabine lowered hers. "Then what's the truth?" she asked._

 _Robin sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I met my master at the Imperial Academy. He told me that my parents died in a crash and they asked him to train me to be an Inquisitor. So, what was I supposed to do? Of course, I agreed. He isn't that bad, really. Most of the other apprentices complain about how ruff their masters are but he really isn't that bad. He gets angry sometimes, but it's not like he hurts me or anything."_

 _Sabine's face fell. "Robin," she began, slowly. "Did you confirm what Ezra told you?"_

 _Robin shook his head._

 _"He— "she stopped, trying to phrase it correctly. "He lied," she finally told him. "We searched Imperial files, and they're both alive and well."_

 _Robin stopped, shocked by the information. His master, the only person he had ever known for half his life, had lied to him. "When did you find out about this?" he asked in a grave tone._

 _Sabine shrugged. "Right about when Ezra left," she admitted. "You don't have to stay, though. you can come with us. Kanan's teaching me to be a Jedi. He can teach you too."_

 _"But, all those things Ezra told me about him. Are they true?"_

 _Sabine shook her head. "More lies."_

 _Robin stopped, drowning in disbelief. Finally, he turned to the Mandalorian. "Is their room in your crew for one more?"_

* * *

 _"Ezra, listen to me!" Kanan shouted for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "The Emperor is using you! This isn't real power! It will consume you!"_

 _Ezra shoved him back with the Force. "STOP!" he shouted. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it. I made my decision, and you made yours. You're not my master."_

 _Those last words were a lightsaber through Kanan's heart. "Ezra," he whispered in disbelief. "Please, don't do this."_

 _"That's not my name!" Ezra shoved his former master hard into the wall behind him, temporarily stopping the Jedi._

 _Kanan looked up from where he lay to sense his former Padawan, yellow eyes burning a hole in his heart. "Like I said," he stated icily. "You're not my master."_

 _Ezra would've killed him right then and their if Sabine hadn't blocked the blow and engaged the Inquisitor. Blows were exchanged, some hitting and some not. They were evenly matched. Without warning, a second red blade slashed at Ezra's side. Kyber met flesh when Robin scored a hit to his master._

 _Ezra looked up in disbelief, still clutching his side. his Padawan had betrayed him. "Robin," he whispered. "Don't do this."_

 _Robin glared back, saber ignited. "You're not my master," he stated defiantly._

 _Ezra felt a tear slip down his cheek. This couldn't be happening._

 _"Robin," Sabine called from where Kanan laid. She helped the older Jedi to his feet. "Are you coming?"_

 _He looked at the rebels, then at his master. Finally, he turned and followed them back to the Phantom II._

 _Ezra watched him go, tears running down his face, whispering some thing over and over again: "My Padawan; My son." At that moment, he understood what Kanan had felt: Betrayal._

* * *

Ezra sat up, sweat beading his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings. Still in the medbay. His body complaining, he slipped off his bed. He started down the hallway, occasionally stumbling, and tried to find Hera's room.

He heard voices coming from one of the rooms and the door slid one. Nearly blind in the darkness of the Ghost's halls, he didn't see Zeb step out of the room, bo-rifle in hand.

* * *

 **EARLIER...**

"Zeb?" Robin whispered, shaking the Lasat awake.

Zeb groaned and cracked open one eye. "Robin," he growled. "Go back to sleep."

Robin shook his head. "I heard someone walking around in the halls. I think I sense a sith."

Zeb sat up, hitting his head, and reached for his bo-rifle. "Are you sure it was a sith?"

Robin nodded.

Grumbling to himself, he slipped off his bunk and out the door, into the halls.

Almost immediately, his yellow eyes spotted someone wandering around, clearly not part of the crew. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

Ezra whirled around, hand on his lightsaber, to face the speaker. Much to his dismay, he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Zeb grabbed Ezra by the throat and held him above the floor.

Ezra let out a small squeak. Out of survival instinct, he lifted a large piece of metal with the Force and threw it at the Lasat in an attempt to break his hold. The metal slammed into Zeb's head, distracting him for a few seconds, and Ezra stumbled backwards. Kanan—hearing banging in the hall—opened his door just when Ezra stumbled back. He accidentally tripped over Kanan's legs and the two fell into small pile.

* * *

Hera sat up in her bed, awakened by the noise, and slipped out into the hallway. She was shocked to see Ezra and Kanan tangled up in a pile while Zeb was leaning on a wall and rubbing his sore head. "Do I want to know what happened?" she asked.

All three shook their heads.

* * *

"And you're sure you'll be okay?" Hera asked for the fifth time. The crew of the Ghost—all except Chopper and Robin—stood around the Gauntlet, Ezra's ship. It had been a week since he had announced that he was leaving to resume his job at Old Jho's. It had taken a week for everyone to say their goodbyes. Even then, they still couldn't bear the thought of Ezra leaving again.

Ezra smiled at Hera's concern. "I'll be fine," he assured her.

"Do you have enough food? Fuel? Do you know the way back to Lothal?"

"Yes," Ezra told her. "I'll be fine."

Hera avoided his gaze. "I know," she admitted. "I'm just worried. What if you get lost in Imperial space? what if the Empire catches you? What if— "

"I'll be fine."

Hera threw her arms around her son. "I know." She stopped to look Ezra in the eye. "May the Force be with you."

Ezra grinned. "And with you." He made his way up to his ship, but Zeb stood his way.

"Don't get yourself killed," he told him good-naturedly, slapping him on the back. "Don't want to have to carry your body out."

Ezra laughed. "I won't. Take good care of Robin for me."

Zeb nodded, and made a mock salute.

Ezra returned the favor, and turned to Kanan. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him. He started to say something but Kanan held his hand up.

"I know you didn't mean what you told me back on that Star Destroyer," he told his Padawan.

"Yea, but— "

He gently shushed him. "Less is more."

Ezra smiled sadly. "Yes, Master." He turned to go, but Hera gently set a hand on his shoulder. "You forgot to say goodbye to someone." She held her commlink to her mouth. "Specter 5?"

Ezra felt his mouth drop open.

"Specter 5 here," Sabine's voice answered.

"Specter 6 wanted to say goodbye. Do you have a minute?"

Ezra could imagine Sabine's face break into a smile. "Of course, I do!"

Hera passed the commlink to Ezra.

"Ezra?"

Ezra swallowed hard. "Y-yea?"

Sabine laughed. "I thought you said you were never going to come back! What changed?"

Ezra rubbed the back of his head. "A lot of stuff, I guess." He glanced at Zeb.

"Well, do you think you could call me every once and awhile?"

"Sure thing."

There was a pause, then, "Well I guess I will see you around."

Ezra couldn't help but smile. "See you around, Specter 5."

"See you around." There was a click, then static.

Ezra handed the commlink back, then turned to his ship. He took one last look at the crew, then closed the door.

* * *

Kanan watched him Padawan go, then turned to Hera. "How do you know he will call you every week like you told him to?" he asked.

Hera smiled. "I have my ways."

* * *

Ezra leaned back in his seat as his ship jumped into hyperspace, his mind wandering. It was hard to believe that that may have been the last he saw of the crew. With a war still raging, it was a very real possibility that he may near see them again.

He heard a thump in his closet. Curious, he slid open the door with the Force and several things tumbled out including… "Chopper?!" he gasped.

Chopper picked himself up and rolled over to greet him.

Ezra shook his head in disbelief. "Did you stow away?"

Chopper warbled a yes, explaining that Hera told him too.

Ezra grinned. "Guess your coming with me," he concluded.

Chopper agreed. He asked where they were going.

Ezra smiled. "Home."


	6. Promise?

"Watch it!" a trandoshan growled when Ezra brushed his back. reaching out with his cybernetic arm, he grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into a wall.

Ezra bit back a smart remark and tried to get up. The trandoshan shoved him back down.

"Get up, you Lothrat!" he taunted, shoving Ezra down at every attempt. After a while, he got tired and picked Ezra up by his neck and threw him out of the bar and into a customer who was about to enter.

* * *

The customer, a Lasat, was about to walk into Old Jho's when something flew out the doors and knocked him over. He was about to throw him off, thinking that it was someone who was drunk, until he saw messy blue hair tied up.

Ezra glanced up at the person he had hit…and let out a sigh of relief. It was just Zeb.

Zeb looked from the entrance to Ezra and back. "What happened to you?" he finally asked as he helped him to his feet.

Ezra shook his head. "I honestly don't know." His commlink buzzed. He wriggled out of Zeb's grip and excused himself. He ran into a nearby alley and flicked on his comm.

"Ezra Bridger," a calm, collected voice began, "you are needed on Skammask."

Ezra suppressed a groan. "But I promised Zeb and Hera that I would help out with their supply run. Can't it wait?"

"No. I need you here NOW."

Ezra sighed but flicked it off. How in the galaxy was he going to explain this to Zeb?

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come!?" Zeb growled, furious.

"Sorry, but someone else needs me. I really gotta go." Ezra turned to go, but Zeb stopped him.

"Is this person more important than the Rebellion?"

Ezra sighed. "Yes," he finally admitted.

Zeb was shocked, and barely even noticed Ezra slip past and head towards the Gauntlet.

* * *

Ezra slid the door to Maul's old ship. He tried to block out all of Zeb's emotions that filled his mind, but to no avail. He flew the ship up and away from Lothal.

* * *

"Specter 4?" Zeb's commlink buzzed. "Where is Specter 6—I mean Ezra? We need to get going if we want to beat the Empire to that supplies."

Zeb let out a low growl. "Ezra's not coming with us," he mumbled, menace dripping from his voice.

* * *

Ezra expertly landed his ship in-between a Correllian Freighter and an old, battered X-wing. He lowered the ramp and stepped out onto the surface of the landing platform. The platform itself was set in a large cave. The cave itself was full of ships and beings of all shapes and sizes. They all bustled around, some rushing and some at a more leisurely pace. Ezra smiled and breathed in the mix of oil and fresh air. This was home.

He felt something brush against his mind—something familiar. He smiled at the feeling as his father gently welcomed him through the Force, sharing his location. Ezra started towards the library.

* * *

The library was a quiet, calm, serene place to be. Set underground, the temperature was a nice contrast to the burning desert outside the base. Tall shelves created walls, isolating the center of the room. Paintings of ancient battles decorated the ceiling and pillars. Ezra's father smiled. Out of the whole base, this was his favorite place. It was nice to get away from the seemingly never-ending war that claimed the lives of so many soldiers—so many friends…he shook his head to try to clear his mind. It wasn't good to dwell on those thoughts. He needed to stay in the present. He needed to worry about his family—his son.

He frowned to himself. Where was Ezra? He was supposed to be there by now.

Ezra's father heard a crash. He turned towards the sound to find that Ezra had run into one of the various beings enjoying the quiet like he was. He smiled at his son. Ezra had so many qualities that he lacked. His son had so much potential.

Ezra's father felt a tug on his shirt.

"Kaye?" a small voice asked.

Kaye glanced down to see a young human child. His blond hair and clear blue eyes stood out.

"Why do I have to leave?" he asked with a sniff. "Why can't I stay your Padawan?"

Kaye smiled at his young Padawan. he knew that Champ wanted nothing more than to stay his student forever. He knew that the youngling hated change. But there was a war going on, and he didn't want to get himself killed and leave Champ without a master. So, he did the only logical thing he knew: he called his son back home. He knew that Ezra would have the time and resources to train Champ to be a great Jedi someday. It made perfect sense. Well, at the time.

Ezra walked over to where his father stood. Champ ducked behind Kaye's leg.

"Alright," he began, "why did you drag me all the way out here? Zeb's gonna kill me."

Kaye smiled down at his Padawan. "Not if this little one kills you first," he mused.

Ezra cocked his head slightly.

"I'd like you to meet Champ." Kaye moved to expose his young Padawan.

Champ tried to hide in the hem of Kaye's shirt, but to no avail.

Ezra stared at the small boy. "He's Force-sensitive?" he asked in shock.

Kaye nodded. "And you are going to train him."

Ezra's shock grew. "What?! M-me?!" he stuttered. "I didn't finish my training! How am I supposed to train someone?!"

"You were trained by a Padawan," Kaye pointed out, remembering what Ezra had told him about Kanan. "And look how you turned out."

"Yea. Grand Inquisitor."

Kaye laughed. "And I'm a Grey Jedi. Not to mention that your mother broke the Jedi Code. Runs in the family, doesn't it?"

Ezra glared back.

Kaye smiled and grabbed his son by the shoulders, leading him out of the library.

Champ trailed behind.

In time, they came to a large, empty room.

"Why are we here?" Ezra asked.

Kaye ushered his son and Champ into the room. "I thought you might want to train with your new Padawan."

"He's not my— "Ezra started, but was cut off when Kaye shut the door, locking both inside. Ezra groaned inwardly and tried to pry the door open. It didn't budge. He sighed and sank down to the floor.

Champ sat down across from Ezra and stared.

Ezra stared back and began to feel uncomfortable. Champ's clear blue eyes seemed to stare into Ezra's soul. "So," he finally said after a long and awkward silence, "what's your name?"

"Dunno," was his reply.

"You don't know your own name?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that?"

"Dunno."

Ezra sighed. "You aren't going to say more than one word, are you?"

"Yea."

Ezra bit back another sigh. "So. I'm stuck locked in a room playing twenty questions with a youngling. How am I supposed to explain this to Hera?"

"Dunno."

Ezra glared at Champ, causing the youngling to shrink back in fear. Ezra's face fell when he saw Champ start sobbing. "No, no. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Champ's sobbing slowed, and blue eyes stared back at Ezra. "W-who's Hera?" Champ finally asked, his voice cracking.

Ezra's surprise was drowned out by his compassion. He patted the floor next to him, and Chap sat down, leaning on Ezra. Ezra took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and started telling the youngling about the crew of the Ghost.

When he finished, Champ asked him something. "Will you go away like Kaye did?"

Ezra shook his head.

"Promise?"

Ezra smiled. "Promise."

* * *

Kaye knocked on the door, suppressing a yawn. He had locked Ezra and Champ in a room for five hours, now. It was about 3 AM, and Kaye was exhausted. Getting no answer, he unlocked the door and slipped in the room. He stopped at the doorway. There, leaning on the wall and fast asleep, were Ezra and Champ. Kaye smiled. His plan worked.

Ezra had just gained a new Padawan.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending was a bit cheesy. I am exhausted from my job and I REALLY want to get to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the fluff! My next one-shot will be anything but…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if this is going okay, or if I need to change some things. Please review and tell me!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **Spector7 out!**


	7. Torchure and Trust

_"Specter 6!"_ Ezra's comm beeped.

Ezra groaned and held the button down. "What?" he demanded flatly.

" _Where are you? You said that you were going to get the crates_ before _we leave. Specter 2 is ready to go!"_

Ezra winced as a blaster bolt nearly hit him. He looked back at the stormtroopers continuedly firing at him and Champ from the shelter of the same crates Kanan had sent him to get. He ducked behind some other fairly useless crates. Next to him his Padawan, Champ, hid. His eyes were wide and he was clearly terrified. With no blaster or lightsaber of his own, he was a sitting duck. Really didn't help that he was Force-sensitive. Ezra silently cursed himself for not giving Champ a Padawan blade yet.

As quickly as it started, the shooting stopped. Ezra cautiously peeked out from behind his crate. No one. All the bucket-heads had disappeared. That wasn't right. That was when he heard yelling. _Lots_ of yelling. He turned to the source to see Hera running towards him. He was about to stop her and tell her to go back when he felt pain course through his body. Everything went limp. He felt himself fall and hit the cold ground. Everything hurt. He fought to keep his eyes open.

He heard shouting all around him and something grab his shoulder, forcing him back up. He tried to stand on his own but he felt himself fall again. This time something much gentler caught him. He looked up to see Hera.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra hoarsely asked.

Hera smiled softly. Ezra thought he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Get your hands up, rebels!" a stormtrooper that had forced him to stand shouted. That trooper was joined by others which seemingly poured out of the doors and from behind crates, surrounding Ezra and Hera. "You are now prisoners of the Empire," another trooper announced.

Ezra started to pull out his blaster but Hera stopped him and gestured to a pile of crates. Hiding in a small pile of supplies was Champ. He was watching the scene wide-eyed. There was some evidence that he was crying.

Ezra reached out through their small bond. _You have to go. Do you see that freighter?_

Champ's eyes widened and he shook his head. _I'm not going. I can't go without you!_

Ezra let out a small growl of frustration. _You CAN go and you WILL go. Do you see that freighter?_

 _Yea._

 _Go back there. Get on that freighter and get out of here. They will help you._

Champ looked from his master to the freighter—the Ghost—and back. Tears were in his eyes.

Ezra watched his Padawan. through the bond, he whispered one last thing: _Run. I will be right behind you._

Champ ran. He ran out of his hiding place and into the freighter.

Ezra let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw his Padawan disappear inside. Sharp pain brought him back to reality. He glared up at the trooper that had just kicked him in the ribs. The trooper shoved him to the ground. Ezra managed to ignore the pain. It was just like at the bar. no big deal. He could handle this.

Ezra didn't look up when Hera was shoved to her knees next to him. He heard the trooper talking into a commlink. He still didn't look up. After some time, a trooper roughly grabbed him by his arms and yanked him to his feet. He glared back at the faceless helmet. He could sense the anger welling up in the trooper. He allowed himself a small smile. Big mistake.

The trooper cursed beneath his helmet and grabbed his rifle, taking aim at Ezra. Ezra braced for impact. Instead of shooting him, the stormtrooper rammed the butt of his rifle into Ezra's head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Ezra woke up with a bad headache and in a small, dank cell. He weakly sat up, his head spinning and his vision blurred. He felt something wet brush against his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Hera asked.

Ezra groaned. "I feel like I picked a fight with a bantha—and lost."

Hera laughed gently and felt his forehead. "I think your fever is going down," she muttered to herself.

Ezra looked around the cell. "What happened, anyway?"

"Your charm got us stuck in the Imperial Detention Center," Hera said with a smirk. "At least that's where I think we are."

"Do not worry," someone told her. "You are mostly correct."

Ezra and Hera turned to see an armored figure. He didn't look much older than Robin, Ezra noted. His Force-signature screamed Inquisitor. The Inquisitor positioned himself between Ezra and Hera, turning to face the Twi'lekk pilot.

"Captain Syndulla. It is an honor to meet you at this time, even if it is under these conditions." The Inquisitor half turned to Ezra and ignited his lightsaber, holding it dangerously close to Ezra's neck. "I do hope you will cooperate. Not just for your sake." He glanced at Ezra. "But for his."

Hera glared at him. "You won't get anything out of me."

The Inquisitor laughed. "We'll see. Where is the location of the secret rebel base?"

Hera just glared back, not speaking a word.

"Very well then," he brought his lightsaber to rest on Ezra's neck, drawing a hiss of pain. "I'll ask you again: where is the rebel base?"

Hera could only stare as the agent of the Empire continued to burn Ezra in places painful—not fatal.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and in a pool of his own blood from various cuts, Ezra sat—barely conscious—at the feet of the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor slapped him. "I'll ask you one more time," he told Hera. "If you don't give me an answer I like, your son dies. Where is the location of your rebel base?"

Hera looked from the Inquisitor to Ezra and back. she sighed. "Yavin 4," she answered.

The Inquisitor nodded and shoved Ezra to the ground. "It was nice talking to you," He said as he sauntered out of the cell. "We will be paying a visit to your friends very soon." He laughed. "Very soon indeed." He left.

Hera crawled over to where Ezra lay and gently felt his forehead. It was hot. She grabbed the rag that she was using earlier and gently wiped the blood from his face. As she did, she started whispering gentle words in her native language.

Ezra's eyes flickered open. "W-what h-h-happened?" he asked weakly.

Hera shushed him and helped him over to a long metal slab. "You need to rest," Hera told her son as she helped him lay down.

"But the b-base," he pointed out. "If they find it— "

"—they will have angry rebels to deal with," Hera finished with a smile.

Ezra sighed but let his eyes fall closed. "Have…to warn…them," he mumbled as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hera smiled and ruffled his matted hair. "I will," she assured him. She laid down on the same bench, careful not to bump Ezra, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hera woke up when she heard the door open. A single stormtrooper stood in the entrance.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

The trooper removed his helmet to reveal a familiar face. Kanan.

Hera stood up to greet him. "What took you so long?" she asked with a smirk.

Kanan shrugged. "Who's supposed to pilot the ship with you gone and me on a rescue mission? Zeb? Chopper?"

Hera shivered at the thought.

"Is Ezra okay?" Kanan asked with worry in his voice.

Hera shook her head. She walked over to where Ezra lay and gently shook him awake. Ezra's eyes flickered open and he groaned. With Hera's help, he sat up and took a few steps forward.

"If we can get to the shuttle in bay 7 we can get out of here. Zeb has the ship waiting." Kanan held up two pairs of handcuffs with a grin. "I believe you and Ezra are now prisoners of the Rebellion."

Hera just shook her head and let Kanan handcuff her and Ezra. It made it harder for her to support Ezra's full weight but Kanan helped with that. He slipped on his helmet and led the others to the docking bay. No one bothered to question a stormtrooper leading two prisoners to a docking bay full of Imperial shuttles. No one noticed Zeb slip out of one of the shuttles and to where Kanan, Hera, and Ezra waited.

"Sorry it took so long," Zeb apologized. "Chopper was worried about me being seen." He gently supported Ezra's full weight. "You okay, Kid?"

Ezra groaned and let his eyes drift closed. All he wanted to do was sleep…

"Kid!"

Ezra jerked awake and glared at Zeb.

Kanan laughed and walked onto the shuttle. "Nice to see you more like yourself, Ezra."

Hera followed him, occasionally glancing back to make sure her son was okay.

Ezra decidedly was not. He didn't like that Zeb was supporting him. The occasional jerk hurt. All he wanted to do was to rest. Where was Hera? Where was the Ghost? Where was Kanan? He sensed his master's presence a little while ago but wasn't sure where he was. The signature was weaker than usual and full of anger. Why was he angry?

Ezra yelped as one of his wounds began to sting. It all hurt so much. He just wanted Hera. Where was Hera? Another wound began to sting and he felt something ruff hold his arms down when he tried to struggle. It just made it hurt more. He just wanted it to stop. Why couldn't it just stop? Why couldn't he sleep?

Something calm touched his mind. Kanan. He tried to reach back and touch the edge of his master's consciousness but it only gave him a headache. All he wanted to do was sleep. Why couldn't he just sleep?

Something sharp stabbed his neck. Ezra began to feel dizzy as his consciousness slipped away. Kanan's signature left and was replaced by other strangers' signatures. As the darkness swallowed him, he felt one last wave of comfort wash over him. He finally got to sleep.

* * *

Bright lights. Beeping. A soft bed. Whispers. The whispers fading away. A door closing. More light. Familiar signatures. Sabine. Zeb. Kanan. Hera. And…Champ?

Ezra forced his eyes open with great difficulty to find that he was no longer inside the Imperial transport. He was in an empty, white room. A steady beeping could be heard in the background. Everything hurt. His wounds no longer stung. They were more like a dull ache. He was no longer laying on a concrete slab for a bed. A soft mattress replaced that lingering nightmare.

He looked around the room, trying to find something familiar. His eyes rested on an unusually colorful wall. At first it looked like a blurry mess, but as his vision cleared he could make out characters. It was almost cartoonish in a way since the heads and eyes seemed way too big for their small bodies. It was the crew of the Ghost all surrounding Ezra's bed in the Medcenter. Ezra squinted at the small figure between Ezra and Sabine, its blond hair and blue eyes looking particularly cartoonish. He quickly recognized it as his young Padawan, Champ.

Ezra smiled at the work of art directly in front of him. The cold, white room didn't seem so empty.

At the corner of the painting, two signatures could be found: Sabine Wren and Champ.

Ezra was no longer alone.

 **Hehehehe. I like fluffy (ish) fics! Warning: more fluff to come! Anywho, remember the Inquisitor. He's coming back. And Ezra's Shadow is coming back too! You'll find out who it is soon… Did you get the reference to Mater Bilaba? And the Empire isn't going to forget that the rebel base is on Yavin 4…**

 **Also, can we all agree that Snake-clowns are terrifying? :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Secrets and Suprises

Hera smiled as she walked down the painted halls of her ship. She stopped at Kanan's room door and gently knocked. There was some shuffling inside and the door opened, revealing the Jedi.

Hera grinned. "Meditating?" she asked, eyeing his messy hair.

Kanan shared that smile and nodded. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Were we going to tell them?"

Hera nodded.

* * *

"Kid!" Zeb snapped. "Hera told ya ta rest! Not get up and walk around the Ghost!"

Ezra limped over and collapsed in a chair. "Was that an order or a suggestion?"

Zeb frowned. "Depends on who you ask…" he broke into a mischievous grin.

Ezra nodded. "Exactly."

Sabine walked into the Common Room and sat down next to Ezra. "How are you doing?" she asked.

Ezra groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I feel like I got hit by a hoverbus…again."

The younger crew members laughed.

Sabine let her hand drop under the Dejarik table. She felt a larger hand grasp it and smiled. She glanced at Ezra who squeezed her hand in return. Her mind wandered, dwelling on when they first met. She hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Her mind drifted to that one fateful moment. That one night Ezra didn't come back…

* * *

 _Sabine's face lit up when she heard the Phantom II dock with the Ghost. Ezra was back. She ran to the airlock, along with the rest of the crew, and stopped in shock. Kanan had limped out of the Phantom—his clothes were torn and bloody and he had multiple burns—and was currently embracing Hera. Tears ran down his face. That wasn't right. Where was Ezra?_

 _Kanan finally broke the embrace and turned to the rest of the crew._

 _Sabine's heart fell when she saw a broken lightsaber. Ezra's lightsaber. With a shaking voice, she asked Kanan the one question that was burning in her mind: "Is Ezra dead?"_

 _Kanan shook his head. "Worse," he replied in a hoarse whisper. "During the mission, we ran into the Empire—and Vader. We got separated, and I got knocked unconscious. When I woke up, Ezra was—"Kanan stopped, not wanting to finish. "He was an Inquisitor."_

 _Sabine gasped. No. no, this couldn't be happening. Ezra wasn't bad. He wasn't an Inquisitor. She turned her gaze to Kanan, tears slipping out of her eyes. "Are—are you sure? That can't be right. Ezra wouldn't do that."_

 _Kanan nodded. "I'm afraid it's true. He tried to kill me as soon as he joined the Dark Side."_

 _Sabine tried to hide her sobs—tried to hide her anger—but to no avail. "LIES!" she screamed. "EZRA ISN'T LIKE THAT!" she ran off to her room and started crying._

* * *

Sabine squeezed Ezra's hand tighter as the memories filled her mind. She felt a tear slip out of her eye.

Ezra glanced over when he felt disturbing emotions radiating off Sabine and she squeezed his hand. "You okay?" he asked.

Sabine nodded, wiping the tears away.

Hera and Kanan walked into the Common Room, interrupting Sabine's thoughts. They both had big grins.

"Uh-oh. Last time Hera grinned like that we had to clean the whole Ghost in one day," Zeb whispered to Ezra.

Ezra shivered in remembrance.

Kanan and Hera sat down next to each other on a nearby bench.

"Me and Hera need to tell you something," Kanan told the rest of the crew. They all fell silent. Even Chopper didn't interrupt.

"We have good news and bad news," Hera continued. "The good news is that Kallus will be joining Phoenix Squadron."

"Here's the bad news," Kanan started.

"Here it comes," Zeb whispered as he took a sip of his caf.

"Me and Hera are married," Kanan finished.

Zeb choked on his caf. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

Sabine gasped and Ezra fell off his seat.

Chopper beeped something in binary about it making life so much grosser for everyone.

Kanan and Hera grinned. "We were going to tell you earlier, but it all happened so fast and it's been really busy lately."

"It's okay, Hera," Zeb assured the pilot. "I was starting to suspect something, anyway."

Kanan nodded. "And speaking of suspicions," he turned to Ezra and Sabine. "You two have been acting really weird lately. Is there something you want to tell us?"

Sabine sighed. "Actually, there is." She turned to Ezra, who nodded. "After Ezra and Hera came back," she began, "me and Ezra made a decision. we kinda…decided something."

"Decided what?" Hera probed.

Sabine glanced guiltily at the rest of the crew.

"We decided to stop being just brother and sister," Ezra added in a cryptic way.

"Meaning?" Kanan asked.

"Married," Sabine finally confirmed.

Hera laughed and hugged her two children, kissing them both. "I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

Ezra yelped in pain. "Still healing," he gasped.

Hera apologized and helped her son back onto his seat. "How long have you been married?" she asked.

Zeb was still too shocked to speak.

Sabine smiled, all her worry about the crew's reaction melting away. "It's going on a week, now."

Kanan smiled and took a seat next to Ezra. "Congratulations," he told his Padawan.

Ezra blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Hera finally finished hugging Sabine and stood up. "We need to celebrate. Me and Kanan will go out to Capital City and pick up something special to eat. Can you three hold down the fort?" she asked, eyeing her kids.

They nodded.

Hera suppressed a sigh. As excited as she was, she couldn't get rid of the bad feeling that something was going to happen. She didn't like to leave the other crew members alone on the Ghost, even with Zeb. It was just one of things that should be avoided at all cost.

Kanan laid a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine," he assured her.

Hera nodded, and the two turned to leave in the Phantom II.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Zeb and Ezra were lounging in the Common Room while Sabine worked on a surprise painting in Hera and Kanan's room.

"I'm bored," Ezra moaned.

Zeb nodded. "I wish they would come back and give us something to do. I've never been so eager for work."

Ezra's bored expression turned into a crazy grin. "I think I have a solution," he announced. "Maybe we could surprise Hera and Kanan by fixing the Ghost. Hera _did_ say that it needed a tune-up."

Zeb frowned. "But what about you resting?"

Ezra shrugged. "I've been resting for a week, not counting Medcenter time. I think I can do at least a little bit of work."

Zeb bit back a growl but nodded. He stood up and walked to the engine room. Ezra followed.

* * *

Sabine examined her masterpiece. It was perfect! She smiled and added a touch of paint to Hera's flight suit. Everything had gone so well, Sabine thought. She thought that nothing could ruin the moment. Something did. It started when Chopper rushed into the room she was painting, beeping urgently.

"Calm down, Chop," she told the droid.

Chopper continued to beep, this time in a calmer tone.

Sabine's blood turned to ice. Without a second thought she rushed to the engine room.

* * *

Zeb's head shot up when he heard Sabine coming. "Can you fit in that vent?" he asked, gesturing to a vent shaft that led to the engine's core.

Sabine nodded. "Why? Chopper told me that Ezra was in trouble. What happened?"

Zeb silently cursed. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, we were just working on the Ghost's engines. Ezra was in the vents when the whole ship deadlocked and now he's trapped in there. I'd go in there myself, but I can't fit in the vents. That's the only way we can get to him." He held up his datapad. "My datapad has been flashing some sort of warning, but I can't decipher it."

Sabine took the datapad and examined the symbols. Her heart stopped. She turned to Zeb. "We have to get him out of there," she told the last in all seriousness. "The system is about to sterilize."

"So?"

"So, the gas it uses to kill toxins is deadly to living beings! Somehow you must have triggered the automatic system."

"Well, we get him out of there!" he growled.

Sabine shook her head. "It'll be sterilizing too soon. We can't go down there." She paced around the small room, trying to come up with a solution. One finally came. She grabbed her commlink and keyed it on. "Specter 5 to Specter 6," she spoke into it.

"We're not on a mission," Zeb commented, but Sabine just ignored him.

"'Bine?" Ezra's voice came over the comm. "What's up? Why are you calling me?"

"Ezra, get out of there!" she snapped.

"Okay I'm almost done—"

"No! Ezra, you need to leave now! The vents are about to flood with poisonous gas. You need to get out of their!"

Sabine waited for a reply, but none came. Just static. She felt dread settle as her mind raced with the possibilities. Ezra could die down there, and she was just helpless.

* * *

"Karabast," Ezra quietly swore under his breath when his comm died. Now he couldn't contact anyone. That wasn't good. Sighing, he finished his work on a nearby control panel and gathered his supplies to leave. He stopped when he heard a hissing sort of sound. He turned towards the noise to see a small cloud of what looked like mist moving towards him. It grew closer, eventually enveloping him.

Just in case it was the gas Sabine was talking about, Ezra held his breath and started to crawl to the exit. After several seconds, his lungs screaming for air, he finally let it go ( **Get it? Frozen reference!** ) and tried to take a breath of air. He was met with emptiness.

Panicking now, he reached for his comm. Miraculously, it switched on and he heard scared voices yelling at him to answer.

"'Bine…can't breathe…try…stop…it…hurry…heading…exit…" Ezra closed his eyes, left his comm behind, and pushed on, calling on all his Jedi training to stay conscious long enough to get to safety.

* * *

"…heading…exit…"

Sabine cursed when Ezra stopped talking. "Ezra?" she called. "Ezra? Please answer!" she cursed again when no one answered.

Zeb felt his ears sink. This wasn't supposed to happen.

 _Zeb…_

Zeb jerked his head up when he heard a voice in his head. Ezra's voice.

 _Don't have much time…tell 'Bine that I'll be fine…know that she's worried…try to stop the systems…please…_

Zeb typed furiously on the keys, trying to stop the system, but it didn't work.

* * *

Ezra coughed. Why did this always happen to him? It was like someone was controlling fate and purposely trying to hurt him. **:)**

He reached out with the Force and touched Zeb's mind. _Need…map…_

* * *

Zeb stopped when he heard Ezra's voice once more.

 _Need…map…_

Working completely on adrenaline, he pulled up a hologram map of the vents. _Is this what you need?_

 _Yes…don't look…away…_

"Systems shutting down," Sabine announced, relived.

Zeb nearly collapsed as all his energy slowly disappeared. Ezra would be okay. Sabine would be okay. Everything worked out.

"Zeb?" Ezra's voice spoke over the commlink.

Zeb smiled and picked it up. "Glad to hear you're okay, Kid."

There was a pause, then "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Zeb frowned as Sabine started to giggle. "How do you know that?!" he demanded.

"Well, when I was reading your thoughts…"

* * *

"Home sweet home," Kanan said as he and Hera stepped out of the Phantom II.

Hera frowned. "Why does it smell like gas?"

Kanan shrugged. "Maybe your nose is just playing tricks on you." He grabbed the pizza they had picked up and headed to the Common Room. There sat Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra laughing and joking about an event. They looked up when the two older specters walked in.

"Why does it smell like gas?" Hera asked, giving each of the other members a suspicious look.

Ezra and Zeb exchanged a glance.

"Have a seat," Ezra suggested. "It's a long story."

 **All I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Changes Ahead

**Hello everybody!** _ **Dodges rotten vegetables**_ **Okay, so I did NOT die! I am still alive but I was on a camping trip with my peeps. You understand, don't you?** _ **Crowd boos**_ **Take that as a no. Will this one-shot make you happier?** _ **Cheers**_ **Sounds good! Enjoy!**

"Sorry," Sabine quickly apologized as she bumped into another rebel nurse. The Medcenter on Yavin 4 seemed to be crowded with them. She weaved in and out of crowds, trying to get to room 501 **(get the reference…?)**. She eventually came to the right room and tried to open the door. It was locked. She knocked forcefully.

There was some scuffling inside and Kanan opened the door. His body blocked the entrance.

"What happened?" Sabine demanded. "I got a comm call about some accident. What was the accident? Where's Ezra? Is he okay?"

Kanan gently nudged Sabine back into the hall. "Ezra's going to be fine." He glanced up at the holoclock, even though he was blind. "It's really late. Why don't you go back to the Ghost and get some sleep? Me and Hera will get you in the morning, okay?"

Sabine sighed, but nodded.

Kanan gently shut the door and walked back to his seat. Next to him, Hera looked up from her datapad.

"How did she take the news?"

Kanan glanced downward guiltily. "I didn't exactly tell her yet…"

Hera frowned and punched her husband in the arm.

Kanan just smiled and rubbed the sore spot. He glanced at Ezra laying on the medical bed next to him. His motionless body and deep blue hair matted with blood reminded Kanan again and again about the accident. A small stub was all that was left of his right arm. Kanan gently stood up. He walked over and smoothed his Padawan's hair.

Ezra groaned and tried to open his eyes. "W-where am I?" he asked.

Hera was by his side in seconds. She clasped his scarred hand in hers. "You're in the Medcenter," she explained.

Ezra let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Again?" he asked. With all the dangerous missions the crew of the Ghost undertook, it was normal for one of them to wake up in a Medcenter. "How long was I out?"

Hera glanced at the clock. "About ten hours."

Sighing, Ezra tried to sit up, but his right arm wouldn't respond for some reason. He gently felt where it was, but could find nothing. His arm was gone. His heart raced and his breathing quickened as slow realization settled in. "W-w-what? Wh-where's my arm?! What happened?!" Ezra was on the brink of a panic attack.

One of the doctors was about to put him back under when Hera grabbed his face in both her hands, forcing him to look at her. She slapped him, making Ezra stop. "Look—you need to focus. You don't have right arm because it got crushed in an accident. We had to amputate it or else you would have died. We may have a prosthetic replacement for you, so you need to stop complaining, count your blessings, and shut up. You need to rest."

Ezra silently nodded, too afraid to speak.

Hera's features softened and she pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

Ezra bit back tears, but he couldn't stop the flood of emotions that was about to drown him. He finally gave in.

"Master Jedi?" the doctor asked.

Kanan looked up.

The doctor asked if they could talk about Ezra's condition outside in the hall

Kanan silently nodded and both slipped out of the room.

* * *

"Ezra?"

Ezra groggily opened up his eyes. His eyelids felt like lead.

"Ezra, honey, are you okay?"

Ezra struggled to open up his eyes. Sounds echoed in his mind: footsteps, talking, the door opening and closing, more talking. He couldn't make out much of what they were saying. He tried once more to open his eyes, this time gaining success. He glanced around the blurry room, trying to locate something familiar.

"Ezra?"

Ezra turned to the noise, his body complaining with every move. "What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

Ezra's eyes finally focused and he found Hera standing in front of him. "Yea…I think so…"

Hera smiled and gently stroked his hair. "Are you sure? You said you were hungry."

Ezra shook his head. the very thought of food made him sick. "Not hungry."

"Good," Hera told him, "because the doctor said you couldn't eat until a couple hours after the surgery."

Ezra frowned. He didn't remember anything about that. "What surgery?"

"To replace your arm."

"Is it broken?"

Hera laughed. "Don't you remember? You lost it. We had this conversation."

Ezra shook his head again. " _Did_ I lose it? Where did I have it last?"

Hera just laughed even harder. "Why don't you get some rest?" she suggested. "The doctor said you can leave soon."

Ezra yawned and curled up in the blankets. He soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Hera asked the doctor once more.

Ezra smiled and headed for the doorway. "I'm fine, Hera. It was just a scratch."

Both Hera and the doctor frowned at the poor joke.

"He should be okay," the doctor finally answered. "Just make sure he gets some rest and doesn't re-injure himself."

Hera nodded. She turned to open the door when Ezra's knees buckled. He almost collapsed to the floor had Hera not been able to catch him. Ezra muttered some choice words under his breath as the Twi'lekk helped her son out the door and to the Ghost.

Chopper was waiting at the entry ramp, followed by AP-5.

"There is some damage to the central control panel," AP-5 droned. "Perhaps you would like to examine it?"

Hera bit back a sigh but nodded. She followed the droid into the cockpit, leaving Chopper and Ezra alone.

Chopper warbled something in binary.

Ezra laughed. "Yes, Chop. I'm fine." He glanced at the ladder leading to the kitchen. "I am a bit hungry, though."

Five minutes later, Chopper had half-guided, half-helped Ezra to the kitchen. It didn't help that the ship was pitch black and it was late. Inside the kitchen, Sabine was fixing herself a cup of tea. She nearly dropped it when she saw Ezra.

Ezra offered her weak smile and did his best to hide his prosthetic arm.

"I thought I told you to be careful," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND GET YOUR STUPID ARM CRUSHED?!" She ran away, crying.

For several seconds, Ezra just stood there, shocked. Chopper bleeped a question, breaking him out of his trance.

Ezra shrugged. "I have _no_ idea what that was about."

Chopper picked up the cup of tea Sabine had left and handed it to Ezra.

Ezra smiled and took it from the droid. Chopper spit out a sour comment when Ezra unintentionally dropped it.

Ezra sighed and gently rubbed his new arm. "I'm not exactly used to it," he admitted. "I didn't have control over my arm and I accidently dropped it."

Chopper said something surprisingly understanding and started to pick up the pieces.

"Thanks, Chop." He yawned. "I'm gonna go get some rest."

He left the kitchen and made his way through the dark halls. He found his and Sabine's room in no time. It was the only door that was completely covered in paint. He opened it silently with the Force and slipped in. He crawled into the large bed he shared with his wife. Sleep was about to take him when Sabine kicked him back awake.

"Why didn't you tell me you were up?" Ezra yawned as he sat up to face the colorful Mandalorian. "I wouldn't have to be as quiet."

Sabine just stared at him, silent tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Two seconds later Ezra found himself back outside the room and locked out. He sighed. All he wanted was some sleep. He turned to face Zeb's door and gently knocked. No answer. He slid it open. Still no answer. Desperate for rest, he jumped up onto his former bunk and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Zeb yawned and opened his eyes. It was still early in the morning, but maybe he could get some extra sparring practice in with Kallus. He slowly sat up on his bunk, careful not to hit his head (again), and looked around.

Gentle snoring came from above. Dangling off the usually empty bunk was a skeleton metal arm. Zeb half screamed/half cursed and jumped off the bunk. He grabbed whatever was invading the top bunk by the collar and held it several feet off the ground.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" he demanded as soon as he recognized Ezra. He glanced at the prosthetic arm. "WHERE DID YOUR ARM GO?!"

Ezra did his best to shrug. "I-it's somewhere," he stuttered.

All Zeb could do was stare. He finally dropped Ezra on the ground and sat down on his bunk, trying to process everything. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

Ezra shook his head. "All I know was that I woke up without my right arm," he admitted.

Zeb grinned, slightly. He strode out of the room, patting Ezra on the back as he left. "It looks good," he told his younger brother. "It makes you look tough."

Ezra couldn't help but smile. It helped to lighten his mood a little.

* * *

Still depressed and shocked about past events, Ezra walked through the crowds surrounding the Rebel base. The pyramid-like structure loomed over him like a dark shadow, waiting to eat him alive. It didn't help his mood. Rebel soldiers and pilots moved around him, giving him more than enough room. They didn't want to mess with someone as scarred as he was.

Ezra sulked into the crowded mess hall in hopes of getting something to eat. As he grabbed a tray, he noticed a crowd around one table. When he moved to get closer, cheers rose into the air. He pushed his way to the front to see Zeb arm-wrestling and beating several rebels who dared to challenge him. Kallus and Robin were among them.

Zeb's face lit up when he saw Ezra amongst the crowd. "Kid!" he called. "Have a seat. I'll challenge you."

Ezra, having nothing better to do, pulled up a chair and rested his right, prosthetic arm on the table. Zeb set his muscular arm down. A rebel shouted go, and both tried to push each other's arms to the table. Much to Ezra's surprise, he could feel no strain. Zeb was the exact opposite. With obvious ease, Ezra shoved Zeb's arm down.

Everybody gasped, to stunned to speak, before clapping and cheering for their new champion.

Zeb rubbed his sore arm and grinned. "Told ya your arm looked good. It's good for lots a stuff."

Ezra smiled back. Maybe it wasn't such a bad change. Maybe it was for the better.

 **Three things: 1: You can thank Beth for this chapter. She helped me with it. 2: I love arm-wrestling, so I figured I could do a fic on it. 3: I saw the best fanart of Anakin and Ahsoka arm-wrestling, only Anakin was using his prosthetic hand. I HAD to write a fic about that!**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7**


	10. Fall of the Empire

**Alright, so I'm bored and have nothing better to do. What is my solution? I write.**

 **This will be following the events of episode 6, but I haven't seen it in a while. I will do my best to stay on track, but no promises. Enjoy reading!**

 _It was such a simple op. In and out. Just a recon. So why the heck an I stuck in this stupid outfit?!_ Hera thought to herself. She looked around the crowded palace. From her point of view, she could make out several drunk species—most of them bounty hunters or smugglers—cheering and singing to the beat of some bad music. Right in the center of all that scum sat Jabba the Hutt. He laughed and licked the slime off his lips. He boomed something in huttese.

"His majesty the mighty Jabba wishes to see his new slave," the golden protocol droid announced.

Hera glared at the droid. Ever since he and that R-2 unit rolled in the doors, the whole mission had gone wrong. She was caught snooping, Kanan was taken away, and she had no idea what happened to Ezra. As soon as the galmorian guards caught her looking at the carbonite-like statue, they had dragged her away, beaten her a couple times, and forced her into a crazy dress-like outfit. Honestly, Hera didn't know how to describe the clothes.

A guard shoved her to the center of the room. The drunk beings laughed, and some of them started shouting " _Dance!"_. Hera did the only thing she could do at that time. She danced.

It felt strange to be dancing again. The last time she danced as when she was seven. She used to dance all the time when she was younger. She would dance when she was happy, or when her father came home all depressed and upset. She never liked it when people were sad, especially her father. Yes, she didn't understand that he was mourning the loss of several comrades, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that every time she danced, her father smiled.

She wasn't used to listening to the music and keeping the beat. It was almost foreign to her. But when Jabba was angry, people got hurt. She didn't want to see part of her crew killed.

Jabba boomed another comment, followed by a deep laugh.

"The mighty Jabba is pleased," the protocol droid chirped, "and wishes to see his other slave dance."

Hera was about to be yanked out of the way when a bounty hunter spoke up from the crowd.

"Jabba!" he shouted and stopped to the front of the crowd. His scavenged clone trooper armor glinted in the dim lighting. "I'm looking for a new slave. How much for this one?"

Jabba frowned and spoke another decrypted answer.

"The great Jabba does not wish to part with his new slave."

Hera glared at the bounty hunter. This wasn't part of the plan. The plan was for her to stay at Jabba's palace waiting for Master Skywalker. She was a distraction, not a bargaining token.

The bounty hunter lifted several data cards out of a pouch on his side. "Shame," he mused. "I would hate to have to give Black Sun all these data cards about your dirty dealings." Hera could almost see the smirk on the bounty hunter's helmeted face. "Perhaps we could make a deal."

Jabba frowned but nodded. He shoved Hera forward and the criminal managed to catch her. She caught a glimpse of blue hair and yellow eyes. She exhaled and allowed herself a smile, but her relief was short-lived. An invisible hand clamped around her throat and lifted her off the ground for several long seconds before dropping her. Jabba's cronies cheered as Ezra loomed over her. He yanked her to her feet and dragged her into a hall. once inside, he slipped off his helmet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Hera nodded, still rubbing her sore throat.

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief. "I've received word from Kallus that the Rebellion are sending general Organa to the palace. All you need to do is to lay low."

"And where is Kanan?" Hera asked.

Ezra shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He missed check-in so I was going to go look for him." He turned to go, but Hera caught him on the shoulder.

"You be careful," she told him.

Ezra nodded and ran off into the dark halls.

It didn't take long for him to find the right room in the maze of corridors. It was the only room that he could hear human screams from. Not wasting time, Ezra shoved the door out of the way with the Force and rushed into the room. He ignited his lightsaber and attacked the guards standing around, stabbing some and choking others. It took only seconds to eliminate all other life in that room save for him and his master.

"Kanan?" Ezra cautiously asked.

Kanan's frail form lay ruled up in a small pool of blood near the edge of the room. Ezra helped Kanan to his feet and started for the door, helping his master along the way. It took longer than expected for them to get out of Jabba's palace and into the blazing Tatooine sun since Ezra had to support Kanan's full weight.

Once outside, Ezra collapsed on the sand, just noticing a sharp pain in his side. Kanan fell beside him, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Are you okay?" he asked his Padawan.

Ezra nodded, though a little breathless.

Kanan slowly got to his feet and looked back at Jabba's palace. "We should get going. We need to get as far away from here as we can."

* * *

"Thank you again, Master Skywalker," Hera told the Jedi. She surveys the trashed hover boat that Jabba had once occupied. Now it was his graveyard. She unclipped her comm and held down the button to call. "Specter 6, Specter 2, come in." Static. "Specter 2?" Worry began to rise in her throat and sickening realization set in.

"I'll tell Lando to prep the Falcon. We'll find your friends," Luke promised, sensing her discomfort. "I promise."

Hera wordlessly nodded to the young Jedi that reminded her so much of Ezra. Another lump began to rise in her throat as possibilities swirled around in her head. _They couldn't be dead. Not now._

* * *

"Anything?" Lando asked from the cockpit where Chewie, Leia, and Hera sat.

Hera resisted the urge to strangle him. "Not yet," she replied evenly. Much to her surprise, the con artist had seemed worried about their current predicament. Even scared. Maybe he was just good at faking it from all his years of playing Sabaac.

One of the Falcon's sensors started beeping.

"We're picking up to life signs," Leia reported. "They are pretty faint, but I think I can track them."

The Falcon made a sharp turn and started flying towards a rocky canyon.

 _Please,_ Hera silently prayed. _Please let them be safe._ As they drew closer, hope started to fill her soul. Maybe they weren't dead. Maybe they were just taking shelter and waiting for someone to find them.

The Falcon landed on the rocky ground and ascended the entry ramp. Hera rushed out as soon as the engines died down. She didn't stop when her feet nearly slipped on all the small pebbles. She didn't stop when she heard the others calling to her. She didn't stop when she rushed into the dark cave

that the sensors had motioned to. She only stopped when she spotted a trail of blood leading deeper inside. _Fresh blood._

 **And with that I will leave you to scream and curse at me because of that awful cliffhanger.**

 **Disclaimer: Uh-oh… There's blood. What did you do to them…?**

 **Like I would tell you…**

 **Anywho, follow, favorite, and review! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


	11. Fall of the Empire pt 2

**Guess what? I'M NOT DEAD! Surprise, surprise. I had school starting and I'm trying to juggle possibly two jobs and a scouting group. Ug. So, I'm really busy this year so please cut me some slack. I will try to update as much as possible.**

 **Thanks everyone! You guys are amazing!**

 **This chapter turned out really well. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Hera's POV**

"Hera!" I heard Leia scream.

I didn't bother to stop as I rushed through the dark interior of the cave, following the small, faint trail of blood. I only stopped when I found two dark figures on the ground. Flicking on my glowrod, I kneeled and did my best to identify them. My heart nearly stopped when I recognized Ezra and Kanan.

Han and Leia had caught up by then and momentarily stood frozen at the sight.

I didn't notice them.

I gently rolled over Kanan and checked for a pulse. Much to my relief, I found one. I moved to Ezra and felt for a pulse. he had one, if not a bit spottier than usual. I nearly melted with relief. They were alive.

We got them onto the Falcon and into the medbay. I grabbed the medkit and immediately began tending to Ezra's wounds. He had somehow gained a large gash on his side and it was bleeding profusely. It took a lot just to stop the bleeding. When I had finally gotten him under control, I collapsed in a chair and paused, trying to process everything.

My husband and adopted son had been injured, we had rescued a rebel captain from a Hutt crime lord, and both the boys were unconscious. I bit back a slight groan. I would need some time off after what I had been through.

 **Ezra's POV**

Black. Everything was black and cold. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even remember what I was doing before. It hurt, too. My side felt as if it had a hole in it. Why did it feel like that? What happened?

Slowly, I pried my eyelids open. They felt like lead. Everything around me looked strange and distorted. I could hear voices, but they sounded muffled. As I slowly regained feeling in my limbs, I felt wet. Really wet. It felt like I was drowning in syrup. the liquid stuck to my skin and made me feel heavy and dizzy. Something was over my mouth, allowing me to breathe.

Then it hit me.

Jabba's palace. Kanan. He was hurt. I needed to help him. the Rebellion! _Kanan!_

I struggled to move—to do something.

" _Ezra!"_

I glanced up at the sound of my voice. Though the "syrup" distorted my vision, I could barely make out Hera's form hovering worriedly outside and staring back at me.

" _It's okay, you're safe."_

I would have said something, but it felt as if air was being shoved down my throat, keeping me from talking. I just stared at her, trying to process everything. _Safe?_ Was I home?

A faint flashback from Jabba's palace crept into my mind. _Kanan. Blood. The dead bodies of the guards._

Hera gently laid a hand on the glass, as if to comfort me. " _You're safe,"_ she repeated in a gentle voice.

I tried desperately to speak. I had to tell her about Kanan. We had to go back.

Another person joined Hera. she was carrying a datapad of some sort and her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She exchanged a few words that I couldn't understand and typed on her datapad.

The air slowly gained a sweet scent that made my throat feel constricted. I felt dizzy as blackness overtook my vision. I tried to blink away the darkness so as not to slip unconscious. When I opened my eyes a second time, a bright light nearly blinded me. I could hear voices all around me, speaking in hushed tones. Much to my surprise, I no longer felt wet and I couldn't feel anything being shoved down my throat like last time. Nice change.

My throat still felt swollen and I coughed gently.

All the voices stopped.

I coughed again, trying to regain my breath. I had to wake up. I had to tell Hera about Kanan. What if he was still at Jabba's palace? What would they do to him? I tried to get up but it felt like someone had tied sandbags to my limbs.

The talking grew louder and was starting to give me a headache. Some blurry figure leaned over and strapped something over my mouth. I didn't like it. Normally, I would have just put up with the minor discomfort, but for some reason it scared me. I had to get up. I had to tell Hera. A sweet scent much like earlier filled my lungs. I started to panic. I couldn't sleep. I had to rescue Kanan. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes open for long. Everything started to grow dark and fuzzy. I blinked a couple times, doing my best to stay awake. Much to my horror, the room I was in morphed into something from my nightmares.

I found myself back on the star destroyer, a torture droid hovering just inches from my face. Familiar faces like Thrawn, Tarkin, and the inquisitor crowded around me.

It was the day the Empire broke me.

It was the day I pledged myself to the Dark Side.

I struggled, trying to break the straps that held me down. Finding that a fruitless effort, I turned to the Force for help. I felt the warm sensation surround me and envelope me power. I balled my fist and closed my eyes. Horrible choking noises erupted from my left. I allowed myself a smile as I slowly choked the life out of one of the retched Imperials. Good. They would fall by my hand.

Something sharp pierced the skin of my neck and I drew in a small breath. The Force slowly slipped away, leaving me cold, helpless, and alone. Darkness finally drowned my consciousness.

 **Hera's POV:**

I looked around at the empty waiting room for the Medcenter. No one was here. No surprise. They were all planning some big attack on the Empire. I would have gone to the briefing, but after the doctor called me on my commlink about Ezra's condition all thoughts of the mission flew from my mind.

Kanan caught my eye and gave me a tired smile. He was just as tired as I was. After trying and failing to calm down his former Padawan, he had been drained of most of his energy. It was terrifying to think that Ezra—my innocent son—had nearly killed one of the doctors during surgery. No matter what happened or how old he got, I still saw a small, helpless orphan boy that needed a family. That would never change.

I heard the door open and stood to greet the doctor that stepped into the waiting room. She had a smile on her face. That was a good sign.

"Master Jarrus, Captain Syndulla," she addressed us; "you may go see him now. He should be waking up within the hour."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could feel Kanan slowly relaxing as well.

The doctor, still beaming, led us down the long, white hall to Ezra's room.

I nearly melted with relief when I saw my son calmly sleeping. All traces of the past events were erased.

"Is there anything I can do?" the doctor asked.

I shook my head.

She once again flashed me a smile and strode out of the room. "Call me if you need anything," she shouted over her shoulder.

The door slid shut.

I walked over to Ezra's bedside and pulled up a chair. Kanan did the same.

Despite my efforts, my body took over and I quickly fell asleep. Ezra was safe, Kanan was okay, and I was exhausted from all the stress the day had brought. It was nice to rest knowing that my crew was okay.

I must have slept for a while because the next thing I remember was Kanan shaking me awake. The room was darker and the halls abandoned. A glance at the holoclock told me that it was well past midnight.

"Ezra's waking up," Kanan whispered. "I knew you'd appreciate it if I woke you up."

I gave him a tired smile. Despite the sleep, I was still emotionally exhausted and had spent all adrenaline earlier.

Next to me, Ezra stirred slightly and moaned. He slowly pried his eyes open and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on me and he grinned. "H-hey."

I clutched his hand in mine and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "How are you feeling?" I whispered, careful to keep my voice low.

He yawned. "Tired," he mumbled.

I smiled. "You rest," I ordered. "You'll be better before you know it."

He slowly let his eyes drift close and his breathing evened out. He would have fallen asleep right then if the door had not burst open.

I shot upright and I could hear Ezra jerk awake next to me. Kanan seemed to be the only one unaffected by the sudden movement. I whirled to face the door, expecting to see the doctor. Much o my surprise, though, General Dodanna strode in hurriedly. He was out of breath and pale. His hands were shaking.

I crouched down to where Ezra lay and gently pulled up the blankets he had kicked off. He was trying to steady his breathing and recover from the shock. His face twisted into a pained grimace as the sudden movement aggravated his wound.

I turned to glare at the general. "Do you mind knocking?" I snapped.

Dodanna didn't seem to notice. He closed the door and pulled up a seat. "I am truly sorry for the interruption," he started, "but we have an emergency. We have received news from Fulcrum that the Empire has made bold moves and is threatening several innocent worlds. If not stopped, the balance could be tipped in their favor."

I frowned. "Why didn't you just call and ask to talk to me?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "This news also concerns Bridger."

Next to me, Ezra struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. "Me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Dodanna nodded. "I have discussed it with Mon Mothma and she agrees that it is imperative that we send someone undercover to investigate and report on the extent of the Empire's power."

"How does this concern Ezra?" I asked, curiosity tinting my voice.

"Bridger has had a history with the Empire as an inquisitor. He knows the protocol and will have no problem working undercover. He will be stationed to the Empire's main weapon, the Death Star."

I shook my head, slightly ticked that he had brought up Ezra's past with the Empire. It was something everyone had agreed not to talk about. "No," I answered firmly. "He's still recovering and I won't have him going back to the Empire, even undercover. It's too dangerous."

"The Rebellion needs the information," Dodanna argued. "If not him, how will we get the information?"

I bit my lip. He had a point, but it was still too dangerous. I didn't want him to get hurt again. "He's still recovering from the last mission," I shot back. I mentally congratulated myself on coming up with a good answer.

Dodanna sniffed. "I have gotten the okay from the doctor. He needs to go!"

I was about to shoot back a sharp comment, but Ezra spoke up.

"Will you two stop arguing?" he shouted as loud as he could. "I'm almost thirty. Can't I make my own decisions?"

I hesitantly backed off. He had a point. As much as I hated to admit it, he was old enough to take care of himself.

"General Dodanna, I'll take the mission," Ezra concluded, ending the conversation.

The room fell silent.

"Very well," Dodanna finally answered. "You leave first thing tomorrow."

Ezra nodded.

Dodanna, satisfied with Ezra's answer, left the room.

I turned to my son. "Why did you accept it?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. "It's extremely dangerous and you could hurt yourself worse."

"Yea," Ezra agreed, "but I'm the only one in the Rebellion who can do this. It's my duty."

I sighed, admitting defeat. "I know." I met his gold eyes and held his gaze. A smile played on my lips. "You've just grown up so fast." I pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

Ezra made a small gagging sound and tried to pull away. "Hera," he complained. "Stop it!"

I laughed and continued to hold him close. He eventually stopped struggling and returned my embrace.

"I love you so much," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

We stayed like that for most of the evening. For that one, perfect moment, I forgot about all the evil in the galaxy. My son was safe. That was all that mattered.

 **Ah, the feels! Pure, untainted fluff! Well, this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. Expect a couple more awesome chapters to this part.**

 **I still can't believe that my little blueberry is almost THIRTY! I feel like a proud parent.**

 **If you have some time this week, please visit my profile and complete the survey at the top of the page. I REALLY need your feedback! Thanks!**

 **As always, please read, review, favorite, and follow. You guys are really making this awesome and I love all your support!**

 **Thank you!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7**

 **P.S. for all you watching the news, if you have been, are, or will be praying for the victims of the three hurricanes in North America, review with #HELPFORHURRICANEVICTIMS. If you are affected by them, feel free to let me know in the reviews and I will keep you in my prayers. God bless everyone!**

 **P.P.S No matter where you are, get involved with the hurricane relief effort! It doesn't take much! That's my challenge to you!**

 **Good luck!**


	12. Fall of the Empire pt 3

**So, I've had a bad week and I just wanted to gt this out there. Thanks everyone for your continued support! I've been kinda struggling with school and looking forward to Fall Break! Yay!**

 **Please, just this once, no fire on the comments. You can chew me up next chapter, this not this one. Thanks, guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _This was a bad idea. He could get hurt. It's dangerous. He's still recovering._ All these thoughts swirled through Hera's head as she sat in the common room of the Ghost blankly staring at the walls. Ezra had left her to her own thoughts—a bad idea at this point—about the mission he had accepted. It scared her to the bone to think that her son could get hurt, or worse, on this mission.

She looked around the empty ship and Chopper silently charging in the corner. It was strange—almost spooky—to see the Ghost as quiet and empty. All her crew were gone.

Sabine had returned to ask for help in the battle against the Empire from her Mandalorian family. Ezra was busy perfecting his inquisitor disguise and Zeb was working with Rex and Kallus to plan their next attack on the Empire. Strangely, Kanan had disappeared as soon as Ezra left the medcenter. Hera hadn't seen him since and was starting to get worried.

"Hera?"

The twi'lekk looked up to see Ezra towering over her seat. Even standing up, the adult almost doubled her height. It often made their interactions slightly awkward as he stared down at her and she looked up. She remembered a time when he could look him in the eye…

"How does it look?"

That broke her from her thoughts. She looked over her son's disguise with a critical eye and mentally cringed.

The black painted armor (courtesy of Sabine) had an intimidating—almost threatening—look to it, paired with a dark helmet hiding his features and a shoulder pad sporting the Imperial symbol. She shivered as dark memories of Ezra's time serving the dark side threatened to take over, but she chased them away and forced herself to smile.

"It looks good on you," she managed. "Very Imperial."

Despite the helmet, Hera could tell that his face fell. "You're worried, aren't you"

Hera shrugged. "Why would I be worried?" she challenged. "You have this under control."

Ezra slipped off his helmet and tossed it onto the couch. He drew closer and laid his cybernetic hand on Hera's growing stomach. "What about her?" he asked.

Hera laid her hand on top of his. Their eyes met. "She'll be fine."

"She misses her dad," Ezra muttered under his breath.

The pilot turned away. "I know." She felt a kick. "I think she'll miss you, too," she said with a smile.

Ezra smiled gently. "Did you come up with a name?"

She shook her head. "All I can come up with is Pricilla or Penelope."

Ezra made a face. "Not the best names," he decided.

"What about Pollyanna?"

He shook his head. "Give it time. You'll come up with something." He glanced at the holoclock and sighed. "I gotta go," he admitted. "My shuttle is leaving soon. I don't think Wedge wants to be late." His blue eyes narrowed and his face grew serious. "You'll let the others know if something is wrong, right? Sabine is on her way and Robin is still on the Ghost. Maybe if Chopper would unplug. If you feel anything, let him know, okay?"

Hera nodded. a smile crept onto her lips. "You sound as bad as I do," she decided.

Ezra sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

Hera gently reached to cup his cheek in her hand. their eyes met. "You be safe, okay?"

Ezra nodded. he grabbed his helmet off the seat and slipped it on in an attempt to hide his silent tears. He started for the airlock, waving a final time to Hera before disappearing.

Hera sighed as her son disappeared. Silently, as silly as it sounded, she prayed to the Force to keep her son safe. Just to bring him home. _Please._

* * *

 _Closer you are. Good. Feel the Force. Guide you it will._

Kanan frowned as he slowly felt his way along the walls to the Phantom II. That same familiar voice echoed through his head as he moved along in darkness.

 _Closer and closer you get, yes? Keep going you should._

He stepped into the Phantom II and stepped forward to feel the pilot's seat. He sat down and let the Force guide his hands as he hesitantly started up the ship's engines. Why was he even doing this? why was he even following some crazy voice in his head? sure, he had heard it back in the medcenter earlier that day when Ezra, Hera, and general Dodona were arguing about something, but he just assumed that he was going crazy or was dreaming. He was wrong. Now the voice had gotten louder and more intrusive, drowning out all other sounds. If he did something that the strange voice disliked, it would yell at him until he did the right thing. that had led him to the Phantom.

He guided the ship out of its place in the Ghost and into the cold, dark void.

 _Good. Doing good you are. Learn quickly you do. Go to Dagoba you must. Leave soon you will. Understand, do you?_

Kanan absently nodded. He set the navicomputer to Dagoba. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he felt a familiar jerk forward. He had jumped into hyperspace and was on the way to the mysterious planet of Dagoba.

* * *

Hera, finding herself alone, slumped down on a bench, suddenly drained of energy. She heard a sting of binary from Chopper who had just finished charging. She sighed and slowly let her eyes drift closed. She jerked awake when she felt something wet against her leg. Chopper beeped an indignant comment.

Slowly, lacking motivation, she got to her feet, slightly struggling under the weight, size, and over all awkwardness of her pregnant stomach. She felt the young child inside her kick.

"I know," she muttered to her unborn child. "I miss your father and uncle too."

Another kick, followed by a small stomach cramp.

She frowned and patted her stomach. "What's wrong, baby?"

The cramps increased and Hera groaned. As she doubled over with pain, realization hit her: _she was going into labor._

* * *

Kallus pushed the door to the fridge shut and picked up his plate of cold lasagna. After the long meeting about planning an attack on the Empire, his usually small appetite had demanded some lunch. He had denied the chance to train with Zeb and Rex. Instead, he skipped the cafeteria and grabbed some leftover dinner from the last night. It was a shock that Bridger hadn't eaten all of the food, knowing the adult's tremendous appetite. It was a wonder he survived on the streets for so long.

Kallus nearly dropped his plate when Chopper rushed into the kitchen, beeping madly.

"Slow down," he snapped angrily. Over time, the outdated droid had gotten on his nerves. Say what you like about the Empire; at least their droids had respect.

Chopper continued to beep franticly, too fast for Kallus to understand.

"I can't understand you."

Finally, he paused and continued to relay his message at a more reasonable speed.

It made Kallus's mood fall. He dropped his food and ran to the common room just in time to see Hera double over with pain. all his first-aid training from the Empire kicked in and he rushed to her side, helping her stand and looking for wounds. He frowned when he saw the size of her stomach.

Hera hadn't seemed like the one to over eat, especially to that extent. He had understood—but never experienced—the habit of stress-eating. Many overweight Imperial officers had a habit much like it and tended to hog much of the cafeteria food to themselves. It proved to be quite a bother.

Then again, he had seen her and Kanan together many times. Perhaps…

His mood dropped even lower when he realized that Hera had gone into early labor.

He pulled out his commlink and called for help, trying to stay calm and comfort the soon-to-be mother.

 _The one-time Kanan had to be out and Ezra wasn't home…was the one-time Hera would be having a baby._

He muttered a curse under his breath.

 _Why him? Why now?_

 **Poor Kallus. I feel so bad for him. Sorry, dude. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

 **Alright, so I need an evil OC. Any suggestions? Review and let me know. Thanks for your continued support!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out**


	13. Fall of the Empire pt 4

Admiral Zare Leonis marched through the dull corridors of the Death Star, important holo disks in hand. With arms full, he carefully maneuvered the maze-like catacombs of the Imperial superweapon and dodged coming stormtroopers that rushed past him. He shrugged off their obvious rush as just another one of the many drills they had been conducting. Per order of the Emporer, they had been conducting many different drills that day. It was as if something big was about to happen…

Zare shrugged. Nothing big ever happened with the Empire. Not since they had discovered rebels on Hoth, at least. Even then, Zare was deployed to the core worlds. Nothing interesting ever happened there. It was a privilege to be given access to the Death Star after years of faithful service to the Empire.

Well…mostly faithful…

Since meeting Dev Morgan on Lothal, Zare had dedicated himself to providing information to the Rebellion as one of their Fulcrum agents. It was an easy way to help Dev's friends win the war against the Empire. Surprisingly, he hadn't been caught either. He had heard about Agent Kallus being accused of helping the Rebellion and had been reported missing in action after the attack on Attalon. But that was years ago, and he never got to witness it. All he heard were rumors. Rumors of a creature striking down the Imperial troops, rumors of General Syndulla's incredible feats, and rumors of Jedi.

Real Jedi.

Being an admiral, Zare only got to work with Inquisitors. Even then, they never acknowledged his existence. Secretly, Zare wondered if Jedi were nicer.

If only…

A feral yell exploded from one of the side rooms in the hall Zare was walking through and several young apprentices rushed out of a room. They laughed and pushed past Zare, causing him to spill the contents in his arms. The admiral sighed and bent down to pick up the fragile holodisks scattered across the floor.

"Why me?" he asked himself.

"I don't know," a chipper voice answered. "Why you?"

Zare gasped and quickly stood, eyes searching for the source of the speaking.

Standing in front of him was one of the inquisitors—no, the GRAND inquisitor—arms crossed and leaning against the door way.

"Sir!" Zare straightened his posture and saluted, eyes locked on the faceless black mask covering the sith's face.

The inquisitor chuckled to himself and shook his head. "There will be none of that," he assured Zare. With the speed of a viper, his fist shot out and made contact with the admiral's face.

Darkness took over.

* * *

With a sickening squelch, the Phantom II landed in the thick swamps of Dagoba. Kanan grimaced as he heard the murky waters lap upon the durasteel hull of Hera's ship.

 _Come, you have. Good. Hurry you must._

Kanan stood up from the pilot's seat and felt his way along the wall of the Phantom II until the wall dropped out from under his hand and soul air filled his nostrils. A cold and humid breeze whistled past his face.

"Where do you want me to go now?" Kanan shouted to no one in particular.

 _Go where want you to? Me you must follow. See you will._

Kanan shook his head. "I can't see! That's the problem!" he was starting to feel frustration building up in his throat.

 _Yes. See you can. Mask you must leave. Vision it will obscure._

Kanan sighed but nevertheless removed his mask. Out of habit, he blinked a few times to adjust. Much to his shock, he saw a small string of light dancing a few feet in front of him. It straightened and stretched out in a wavy sort of path. Still shocked by the current turn of events, Kanan hesitantly started to follow the thread. He followed it several feet ahead, feeling trees and creatures next to him. It eventually came to a stop twenty feet away and Kanan stopped with it.

"Now what?" he asked.

 _Come to a stop you have. Go forward you must._

Kanan slowly walked forward, unsure of his footing, and blinked away the dust in his eyes. As he blinked, dark shapes seemed to materialize around him. They quickly morphed into moss covered rocks or small creatures scurrying away from him. Gasping, Kanan glanced back. He saw the mouth of the cave but no more. Only darkness stretched out from there.

"Why can I see?" Kanan demanded.

 _See the Force you can,_ was the simple reply. _Go forward._

Kanan continued to walk forward into the cold darkness. He looked around him, trying to take in every bit of scenery. It was all so real. He never realized how much he missed his sight. He longed to see little Ezra with his blue mop of hair, and Sabine's colorful styles that seemed to change every month. He wanted to see rather than smell Zeb whenever the big lasat was near. Most of all, he wanted to see Hera one last time.

Footsteps tapped behind him. Kanan whirled around to see a dark shadow materialize before his eyes. Large bat-like wings spread out behind her back.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," she hissed with venom dripping from her voice. "I see you have found our little hiding place."

Kanan looked around. "Our?" he asked, confused.

The creature chuckled and stepped to the side to reveal a dark man slightly taller than Kanan. He had black armor splattered with red and a faceless helmet. A blood red saber was in his hand.

"Meet my apprentice," she smiled as the dark man slipped off his helmet to reveal a hate-filled face that made Kanan shiver. Blue hair fell down on either sides of his head, slipping out of his ponytail.

"Ezra," Kanan whispered in disbelief. All the memories of his apprentice's time serving the Dark Side flooded his mind.

Ezra glared back at Kanan, yellow eyes boring into his soul. "That's no longer my name," he growled dangerously. "Ezra was killed by the Empire. I have taken his place."

"That's what they want you to think!" Kanan yelled. "This isn't you!"

"You're right," Ezra agreed in a monotone voice. "Ezra would have never been able to kill you like I will." He lept at his former master, swinging his red blade at Kanan's head. Kanan rolled away from the attack but never the less refused to ignite his own saber in his defense. He would not hurt his apprentice.

He wouldn't.

Ezra attacked once more, this time scoring a hit. Kanan gritted his teeth against the pain, trying hard not to show it. He continued to dodge the attacks, each time losing more and more of his energy.

The dark creature laughed in the background at Kanan's weakness. Finally, growing tired of Ezra's useless attacks, she raised an arm. Dark shadows sprung out of the corners of the cave and wrapped themselves around Kanan's neck. The Jedi kicked as the darkness tightened their grip on him, lifting him off the ground.

"Finish him," The creature growled.

Ezra nodded. "Yes, master," he agreed. Ezra raised his red lightsaber, eyes meeting Kanan's.

"Don't do this," Kanan whispered. "This isn't you."

Ezra smiled maliciously. "Actually," he hissed, "it is." He striked.

Kanan squeezed his eyes shut as the heat from the lightsaber drew closer to his skin and the bright light burned his eyes. For a moment, he felt afraid. As quick as the moment came, it left. The heat dissipated and light was put out. Instead of the suffocating shadows wrapped around his neck, a calm and warm feeling spread itself around him like a blanket.

Hesitantly, Kanan opened his eyes and looked around. The terrifying red that once filled the cave was gone and in its place was light. Bright, warm, and comforting, it spread around the space and illuminated every corner. It chased away the shadows.

The source of the light strode into view with a beaming smile. She had long, pure white hair that seemed to shimmer with every movement. Huge, feathered wings spread from her back.

"Caleb," she whispered.

Kanan slowly stood, to shocked to speak. "H-how do you know my name?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Who are you?"

"A friend," she answered in the same, reassuring voice. "I am someone you have distanced yourself from for a long time. You haven't trusted me since Ezra left, have you? Even now you are hesitant to embrace me." She sighed. "It seems Ezra has picked up on your bad habits."

Kanan shook his head. "What do you know about Ezra?" he demanded.

The creature smiled. "I am the Force," she answered. "What DON'T I know about him?"

Kanan drew in a small gasp. "Then," he finally resumed, "what was that dark shadow I saw earlier?"

The Force shook her head. "That was my sister. The Dark Force." Sensing his confusion, she continued. "The Force is our father. Me and my sister are merely two different parts of it. We grant our powers to those who reach out to it. The Force is the Force. It is what you do with it that makes you good or evil."

"And Ezra?"

"That was merely your fear of failure. Dark Force knew that and was using it against you." She straightened abruptly and gasped. "You need to go," she told Kanan. "We need to hurry. Give me your lightsaber."

Kanan complied.

She ignited it in a swift motion and held it up to the ceiling. "Kneel," she ordered.

Kanan once again complied.

"By the power and authority of my father, The Force, I knight thee Grand Jedi Master. Arise, Grand Jedi Master Jarrus."

Kanan drew in a short gasp. _Grand Jedi Master?_ "But— "

"But what?" Force cut him off. "You are a grand Jedi master, now. Go back to the Rebellion. When you win the war, start a Jedi temple. This is what you must do." She winked. "I'll know if you don't follow my orders. Now go! They need your help!"

Kanan started for the exit but paused. He turned back to the glittering woman standing before him. "What path is Ezra to take?"

Force dipped her head solemnly. "He will not follow in your footsteps," she prophesied. "He is not you. He will forever be in a struggle between darkness and light. He will be a warrior of black and white." Her face lit up once more. "Now go!"

Kanan (did his best to) ran back through the swamp and into the Phantom II, thanking the Force that it had not sank into the swamp. Thoughts racing through his head, he quickly took off and jumped to hyperspace. If what Force said was true, Kanan needed to have a talk with Ezra.

* * *

Ezra winced as the Death Star gave another sharp jerk. Alarms blared all around him as he drug Zare's limp body to the landing bay. He was crossing his fingers that the stormtroopers and other Imperial officers hadn't taken all the TIE Fighters yet.

" _Alert!"_ the alarms blared. " _Rebel fighters targeting the Death Star! Evacuate immediately!"_

Ezra grimaced as Zare's body slid down the tilting floor and into several crates. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath. It was a wonder the admiral hadn't waken up yet.

Finding a lone TIE Fighter, Ezra gave a small whoop of joy as he leapt into the cockpit and levitated Zare inside as well. Calling up all the lessons Sabine and Hera had given him on flying, Ezra started up the engines and (rather sloppily) flew out of the hanger and into the giant space battle. He dodged TIEs, X-wings, a Correllian Cargo ship (much to his surprise) and even some Mandolorain ships. It took him a while, but he managed to (crash) land the TIE on Yavin 4's surface.

Groaning, Ezra blinked away the smoke in his eyes and looked around. The cockpit was trashed, not to mention the front glass completely shattered and covering him and Zare. Ezra thanked the Force for his armor as he crouched down to lift Zare off the floor.

 _He's going to kill me for this,_ Ezra thought to himself as he dragged Zare's limp body out of the fighter. Several rebels were rushing to put out the small fires sparked to life by the crash on the fighter.

Once a safe distance away, Ezra collapsed on the hard stone, trying to catch his breath and process the current events.

"Ezra!" a voice screamed from a distance.

Ezra glanced up to see Sabine rushing towards him. He stood to greet her but instead was pulled away in the direction of the Medcenter.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked, feeling panic rising.

"Hera!" Was Sabine's short reply before she pulled him inside. "She's having her baby!"

 **An hour later…**

"Ghost crew?" the doctor asked as she stepped out into the waiting room. The crew all leapt out of their seats.

"Is Hera okay?" Kanan demanded.

The doctor nodded. "She's doing wonderful. Would you like to meet your new daughter?"

They all nodded enthusiastically.

One by one, they crowded into the small, white room. Laying on the bed, a small green bundle in her arms, was Hera. She was exhausted but beaming. "Kanan Jarrus," she whispered, unfolding the blanket to reveal a twi'lek child. "Say hello you your daughter, Dawn Jarrus Syndulla."

* * *

 **Big surprise! I'm alive! I just died a bit inside. But I'm feeling better! Did you like it? Remember to review and thanks for sticking with me all this time!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


End file.
